The Search for Freedom
by forallthethingsimnot
Summary: Follows the story of Jack and Angelica, journeying together for validation of the rumored treasure of Cortez. However, this proves to be only the start of a series of adventures between the pair, and their underlying relationship. Part one almost complete. Rated "T" for sexual content and intense violence. Please let me know if you think a rating upgrade is necessary.
1. A Beginning Against All Odds

**I have been carrying this story around in my head for about a year, and after mapping out a detailed storyline, I realised I had enough to begin writing. Now, I finally have the guts to post it. You will have to forgive me, this is my first fanfiction; combined with the fact I am a novice writer, so I would appreciate constructive criticism. I have a couple of chapters complete, and most of the storyline outlined. I love backstories, and this shall follow the backstory of Jack and Angelica. I have cleverly (or stupidly) tied it together with references from mainly Curse of the Black Pearl, and of course On Stranger Tides, just to keep it together with the big picture.**

**Disclaimer: My love for Pirates of the Caribbean does not grant me ownership, sadly.**

**~Chapter One~**

All was calm on the Spanish coast. A lone ship passed by at precipitous speed, unsettling the water that churned beneath. The mighty Blackbeard, pirate all pirates fear stood at his post, with his rough seaworthy hands gripping the wheel tightly. His face was aged, lines littering his cheeks and jaw, a result of the inordinate amount of time at sea taking a toll on his appearance. His lips were chapped, his beard unkempt, his long locks kept hidden under his hat. His eyes were a shade of grey, haunting in nature, which was rumoured to pierce the soul. His muscular build and tall stature intimidating enough let alone his vile reputation. The crew quickly scampered away, eager to escape his piercing gaze. The "Queen Anne's Revenge" hastened towards the Spanish port, racing to reach land before the sunset.

The dusk fell silently, and as the light slowly started to fade, colour draining out of the orange tinted sky. A woman stood on the Spanish pier, Her long wavy hair blown around wildly by the strong sea breeze. Her mouth formed a smile, inhaling the sunset, the sea, and the salty taste on her lips, with eyes fixated upon the elegant ship speeding towards shore. Her hair framed her beautiful face, her chocolate eyes seductive to those unsuspecting to its charms. She stood alone on the pier, for the "_Queen Anne's Revenge_" was most certainly not a welcome arrival, though the woman saw through an entirely different viewpoint.

The ship docked, and the Captain stepped foot on land for the first time in months. He took note of his surroundings; the dock with its uneven wooden planks leading down the pier, the ocean gently lapping against the support posts. He saw her standing alone on the pier, her slight frame fitted into a small dress falling down to her ankles, exactly the way she existed in his memory.

Her heart pounded within her chest, irregularly skipping a beat when she laid eyes on him once more. He had a scruff appearance about him, clothes torn and his scraggly beard several inches longer, those piercing grey milky eyes delving deep into her soul. He gave her a smug expression, his arms inviting her forward, as she felt all uncertainty leave her body, which was swiftly replaced by an inexplicable happiness, bursting forth from within her.

She leapt forward, and with a few short steps, he enveloped her within his arms, his coarse hands harshly pulling her flush with his body. Her slight body melted into his muscular build, her head buried in the crook of his neck, enthralled by his salty scent. His neck was coarse against her soft features, just like she had remembered, as the held him tightly flush against her. It had been months, although the fire continued to burn within them in the most agonising way. His chapped lips hinted a smile as he inhaled her sweet scent, taking in her beauty. She moved her arms up to rest on his strong shoulders, supporting herself for fear of falling. She shook him slightly, as if to believe he was really here, instead of a figment of her imagination. She looked up at him in utter admiration, for his return and for keeping his promise. He moved his hand up to her face, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, as the joy surged from within her. "Edward…" she whispered, quietly as her voice was shaky, with all emotions threatening to spill overboard, as he cut her off quickly by moving his hand over her mouth.

He felt her lips move slightly beneath his hand, causing her to shudder in anticipation, as he forced himself to control his urge. He traced her upper lip with his finger cautiously, feeling the supple flesh. He felt her move against him, urging him on. He gave in, capturing her lips on his, pushing his desire over the edge. She took a moment to respond, passion and lust burning in that moment, cherishing that first contact, revelling at the feeling of his lips against hers, as he pushed hungrily against her. She kissed him back with equal passion, savouring the flavour of his lips; that salty taste, and sun-kissed texture. He deepened this kiss, as he moved his lips over hers, causing a surge of desire to shoot through her. His hands began threading through her hair, as she sighed in his mouth. Relief flooded through her, as she sought to satisfy her desires. Her soft lips were eager to enter inside his mouth, to tease his tongue with her own. She pulled back from the embrace, desperate to draw breath.

"It's been too long." His deep voice croaked, as she smiled against his forehead. She took his hand from her face, guiding into the small space between them, as she laid it to rest upon her stomach. He shivered at the heat emitted from the touch, as he felt the skin beneath her mere clothing. Desire shot through him instantly, as he reacted to her touch. He moved his hand around her stomach, and she closed the gap between them. He felt her skin, which he had caressed countless times before, as he felt her slight shape in his hand. She felt different to before, to how he remembered her feel, a little circular, perhaps somewhat more curved-

Then it hit him. He froze, the intimate contact made them both pause, as his mind frantically racing to catch up to speed with his touch. She pushed his hand down on her stomach, as if trying to prove a point, the heat of the touch searing through him. She read his facial expression, his lines on his face loosening as he came to terms with his discovery. "Si…" was all she could manage to say as she waited for his reaction. He knew it for sure now; her stomach was not flat, anything but. It was round, perfectly round, as he applied pressure, he could tell it was in fact her womb, and he knew instantly he had made a fatal mistake.

"I am with child." She announced suddenly, desperate to break the tension she felt, waiting anxiously for his response. "It belongs to you." Her thick Spanish accent was shaking in anticipation. He took a step back, as he let her hand go, looking down at her slight frame, at her stomach, her rounded stomach, at his child, at the one true good thing he had done in his life, but words failed him. He tilted his head back to her face, tears freely falling down her cheeks, tears of emotion, pure emotion. Her hair was tousled, hands cradling her stomach. He sought to memorise her features; he locked his eyes to hers; her lip trembled under his gaze, as the flow of emotion took hold of her.

Her face begged him for a response; only he remained rigid, as if barricading himself from the truth. He would not have some wench bear his child. In a moment of rash insanity, he unsheathed his sword from his belt, and thrust it deep into her lower right abdomen. She froze, sucking in breath. The woman stood in complete shock and disbelief; the man she loved, standing before her with such hostility that had only been rumoured, and had not believed him to be capable of such. All her fears for the child, all her worries for his return, for his reaction were answered in one single act, which simultaneously threatened not only her life, but also their child.

Blackbeard withdrew the blade; his eyes seemed to be transfixed upon her own. He knew she would not die, he only hoped to kill the child. Blood stained her clothes, her legs giving in and pulling her down to the ground. Blackbeard watched her go, having no inclination to break her fall. She could not move, the pain coursed through her body, as she clutched her wound. Blackbeard, with one last look towards his lover, not the least bit bothered by his actions, sheathed his sword and turned on his heel.

Her heart caught in her throat, absent of breath. Emotion swept through her veins, tears flowing nonstop down her cheeks, feeling utterly discarded. She cried out for him, begged him to return, straining her voice to the best of her ability. Her words cut through him deep, causing a hazard of anger start to brew within him. She cried out to him, in one last attempt, for her, for their child, though he would not turn.

She wished she had only been trapped in a terrible nightmare, so she could continue to believe a smokescreen of Blackbeard's nature, had his true capabilities not been revealed before her. She must not lose that child. She was determined to protect it; no matter the pain that endurance might consequence. Clutching her stomach, the blood stained her hands and clothes. She watched as Blackbeard marched back towards the _Queen Anne's Revenge, _fully aware it would be the last she would ever see of him.

Blackbeard knew he would not be returning to that port, nor to the woman he impregnated. There was no assurance that child would die, although it was almost certain.

**~End of Chapter One~**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**I am using this chapter as an introduction, as the next chapter shall see the arrival of beloved Jack, and of course Angelica. Any loose ends in this chapter I have planned to address them later, so bear with me.**

**Points? Thoughts? Feel like expressing your hatred for this utterly horribly constructed fanfiction? It would be very much appreciated if you could review. Your help will only allow me to improve my writing. I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. A Matching Temper

**So here we go, the next chapter. This marks the real beginning of the story. I didn't bother with a fill in chapter between the first and second chapters on purpose. I will make connections through the fourth and fifth chapters. I plan to continue this story, I have a detailed storyline mapped out, which would be well over ten chapters, if I receive enough positive feedback; I shall upload them. Just a quick note, "novitiate" is a term given to a nun to be, one that hasn't yet given their vowels. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any characters affiliated with the franchise.**

**~Chapter Two~**

The guards patrolled the streets with great vigilance. Everything apart from the pirate port was held to high standards of civil behaviour. Not a single outlaw, let alone pirate would want to be caught dead in this strictly upheld area. Captain Jack Sparrow followed the path, with his hat dipped down to catch the rain and to shadow his identity. Slipping occasionally into alleyways and dark corners when a stray missionary marched past in the cobblestoned street, he winded his way up to the high domed building at the top of the hilly incline. Rain had started to pour down, and the remaining moon crest dipped behind a storm cloud. There would be no sailing on _The Black Pearl _tonight.

Jack crept into part of the large domed building and climbed down from atop the window ledge, onto a high bookcase, with his boots fortunately muting his landing onto the wooden flooring. Squinting through his coal-rounded eyes, he glanced curiously around at his surroundings. To his surprise, it was not entirely in darkness. A light flickered down from a nearby passage, faintly illuminating the many halls of the great library. Wary at the possibility of human presence, his body stiffened, and reacted by drawing his blade, keeping it close to his person. Stealthily, he crept towards the centre of the building.

Guided by the faint illumination, Jack scanned the passageways; briefly stopping any time he heard slight sounds of movement. Drawing his attention, he located a passage brimming with dated manuscripts piled high as the eye could see. Gleaming at his find, he hastily began his laborious search. His ears pricked. The slight sound of page-turnings could be heard close to where he was searching. Jack instinctively backed himself up against the bookcase, his sword held close to his chest. He listened cautiously, ready to confront his foe. He expected a Spanish missionary, probably armed, but easy work for Jack.

Prepared, he swiftly turned on his heel into the next aisle, raised his sword, and pushed his victim roughly up against the shelves. He laid eyes on someone very opposite to what he had been expecting. A young woman stood before him, thick brown wavy locks cascaded down past her shoulders, her body bronzed and her lips parted. Brown eyes the size of orbs glared directly at him. Jack was taken aback by unintentionally threatening such an innocent young woman, conscientiously lowering his sword.

She stood frozen, backed up against the shelves of the great hall with nothing more protecting her than and old, large, binded manuscript imprinted with the words: _"The journeys, discoveries and treasures of Cortez" _in gold roman font, across the front, surprisingly in English letters. He grinned, showing his gold tooth. Moving his gaze back to her, her eyes had remained fixed on his, staring at him and appearing most infuriated by Jack's presence. She had not attempted to move a muscle, so he seized his opportunity to be civil towards the young woman.

"Curious for a woman to be alone at this time of night, even curiouser for said woman to be learned in English." Jack spoke quietly as not to arouse suspicion by the nearby guards. For a second, she remained silent, before responding. "Not as curious as a pirate sneaking around and threating young novitiates." Her voice was thick with Spanish accent, with slight mispronunciations of the English language. She writhed against Jack, and he allowed her to free from his grasp. Jack discarded this. "What's your name?" Asked Jack intrigued by the woman.

Gathering her possessions together, she was tentative to respond. "What's it to you?" she said, lowering her eyes to avoid contact. After a brief silence, Jack smirked a little and took the liberty to browse at the surrounding books and manuscripts, lightly flicking his sword in his other hand, casually continuing conversation. Despite the fact Jack no longer had her backed up against a bookcase, she felt obliged to stay in his presence. She eyed him watchfully, taking not of his flamboyant appearance. "You have something I find of interest, and I think it polite to know the possessor's name…. before I steal it off them" He added haughtily. "I possess nothing." She stated, before grasping the book and turning back to take her leave.

Jack was cunning, and was not willing to let this woman get away without a fight, and pursued another tactic more suited to feminine wiles. Without a sound, he blew out the lantern, throwing the halls into a sudden darkness. She stopped, suddenly in fear of being in the presence of a threatening pirate in total darkness. "What do you want?" She called, having no idea where exactly he was. Her voice was shaky, and she desperately wanted to remove herself from the pirate's presence. In an attempt to scare the woman, Jack reacted quickly.

Sheathing his sword, he roughly grabbed her arms and forced her back into the bookcase, causing her to bump her head upon the shelf. Aggravated, she tried to escape his grip, feeling the pirate's close proximity to her. Moonlight alone could not illuminate his features, but she could feel his breath down her neck. Her pulse quickened, breathing laboured, causing her chest to rise and fall in response, as she pushed herself as far back from the pirate as possible, turning her head slightly over to the side, to avoid contact. Jack lowered his face a little closer, allowing his scraggly braided beard to tickle her cheek. She resisted, jerking her head back to evade interaction. And without much thought as justification for his actions, he captured her soft lips in his.

She froze, as though some overpowering force prevented her from moving. For a second, she contemplated striking back at him, though she felt rooted to the spot, her will to escape quickly diminished within the sensation. A surge of desire coursed through her veins, causing her to shiver. Completely lost in the rush of sensation, she tentatively responded. She was unsure of herself, but let her primitive urges take hold of her. Despite the fact she was being held at the will of some pirate, she had no fear. Slackening her grip on _"The journeys, discoveries and treasures of Cortez"_, Jack seized his opportunity. Slowly and carefully, he reached to pry the book out of her hands. She quickly reacted, seizing the book out of his grasp and brashly hitting it against him. He ducked, avoiding the blow. Managing to escape his hold, she slipped out of his clutch. Angered, she spat at him a string of Spanish expletives in harsh tones: "Es asqueroso, hijo de puta manipuladora!" {You filthy, conniving bastard!}

"I didn't understand a word of that" Jack replied smugly, thus encouraging her fiery temper. She gave an expression of horror towards Jack. "Argh. " She responded, before hurriedly exiting down the hall into the main passage. "Tell me one last thing, and I shall not hassle you again." He called, his voice echoing lightly in the vastness of the halls. The woman slowed her pace, eager to assure her discontinuation of her association with the pirate; softly replying, "What do you want to know?" After a brief silence came Jack's deep voice calling into the blackness. "Your name." He countered, quite matter-of-factly. She was hesitant to respond, although could not however imply a reason how the pirate's knowledge of her name would in any way help him get his hands onto the manuscript. "Angelica." She replied. Jack grinned into the dead of night, with no more sounds to be heard than the heavy rain pounding onto the ceramic domed ceiling of the building. As far as Jack was concerned, his visit was incredibly successful. Not only had he located the very manuscript he set out to, he knew he was capable of manipulating her, and possibly in more ways than one.

**~End of Chapter Two~**

**This is the way I wanted to structure the Jack and Angelica meeting, I realise it is vastly different from how many other fanfictions interpret it, but please, no hate. This is how my imagination sees it. I hope I pulled this off tastefully enough, I did not wish to rush Angelica's corruption. **

**Thankyou for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Drunken Scoundrels

**~Chapter Three~**

**So, here is chapter three for you. I would like to thank my reviewers, for this story would not continue without them. Here we see some familiar characters enter this chapter, as I wanted to blend in Angelica and Jack's story as much as possible. They will all be sticking around for some time. I hope they seem to fit. So you don't get confused, the William Turner I refer to is Bootstrap, not to William Turner Junior. Thanks to Arrows the Wolf for pointing that out for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, sadly.  
**

The last of the afternoon light was swiftly replaced by the cover of darkness. The ambience of the evening began to set in around the pirate port of Seville. Drunken scoundrels littered the grimy pathways; prostitutes thrust themselves onto gullible men, eagerly promoting themselves to those who were known to have acquired great amounts of cash or fortune. The dock was filled with all manner of ships. Small fishing boats crowded around the dock, along with several merchant sailing vessels. Perhaps the one that stood out the most was a very peculiar vessel anchored right at the end of the dock. This particular ship had the ability to match any vessel in speed in the Spanish Main. As _The Black Pearl _rocked from side to side with the late afternoon tide, passers by would often stop to gape in awe at such a magnificent vessel.

Captain Jack resided in the cosy pirate pub known as _The Tempting Mistress, _where he sat by a corner table, to avoid watchful eyes. There he rested, repetitively digging his knife into the table, trenching out a gaping hole in the woodwork. He sat with his head bowed, shading his face with his hat. Goblets of rum and other assorted alcoholic beverages were arranged around the table, one for each member of the crew who joined Jack at the gathering. Barbossa sat adjacent to Jack, his arms folded across his chest, in contemplation. He had a majestic appearance about him, enhanced by his signature oversized feathered hat. He had not said a word, only continued to ponder the subject in question. William Turner was welcomed into the group, bringing new drinks. William was the only member of the group who was freshly groomed, appearing in laundered clothes and shaven. Compared to the rest of the crew, he did not share the same pirate demeanour, appearing somewhat of an outcast within the group. This was very true, for William held many moral values the vast majority of pirates did not. Kohler, resting his elbows against the table stood guard, keeping an eye out for any eavesdroppers. He did not care much about his presentation, his clothes and dreadlocks ragged in nature, his gruff look warding off unwanted visitors.

"Down to business." Barbossa stated, breaking the initial tension of the group. "We can go no further with this venture until we validate the facts, we cannot just work on rumours." The group hushed, leaving the only sound to be heard Jack casually digging his knife into the table. "They must have started somewhere." Kohler began gruffly; keen to advance into new territory on the already extensively broached topic. Barbossa nodded in agreement. "Most likely starting here. We must trace it to its beginnings." Barbossa countered. "Yes, yes. That is all very well, the question is, how do we go about finding it, with nothing but a rumour to go on." William piped up. The group sighed, having nothing more to contribute to the discussion, maddened by the endless circle of repetition. Barbossa had noticed Jack's lack of involvement to the conversation, and became immediately suspicious. Jack always had something to say, thus Barbossa knew he had uncovered something. After a long silence within the group, Barbossa continued. "What about you... Jack?" His voice was low; convinced Jack was concealing something relevant.

Jack looked up, allowing the light of the candle to illuminate his features. Taking a swig from his goblet, averting his eyes away from Barbossa's wary gaze. "Eh?" Barbossa smiled, confirming his judgement. "Jack, care to enlighten us on any information you have uncovered about Cortez?" Jack did not respond for quite some time, while the remainder of the group focused their attention to Jack, Barbossa eyeing Jack's every movement with great scrutiny. "I'm working on it." He countered, his response singular, showing not the slightest desire to elaborate. "Hmph, well you'd better work a bit faster Captain. The crew are getting anxious." Kohler acknowledged. William chuckled lightly at the comment. This was indeed true, the crew was beginning to question the success of the quest, and the Captaincy of Jack, though many of the crew were too preoccupied with women and alcohol to pay any attention to current developments.

Jack felt pressured. Jack was Captain; he decided when the ship docked, and when they leave. He was indeed making progress; he just needed to figure out how to get to the girl. She was tricky, and was not easy to seduce, unlike so many others ignorant of the intentions of Jack's charms. Jack knew he was capable of such seduction, and indeed had plenty of incentive. He needed that manuscript, and the pressure mounted on him to recover it. He was not inclined to share what he knew with the group, most especially Barbossa. While the captain and the first mate shared a bond, and indeed some level of friendship, Jack was wary to trust.

Tired of the constant and seemingly endless bickering about the rumoured treasure, Barbossa and Kohler retired back to the comforts of the Pearl. William, as if reading Jack's train of thought, spoke. "You know Jack, they care for treasure more than anything. They will follow you for whatever length of time, until it is located. They are fuelled by greed. The burden you feel is pointless." He stated humbly. William was indeed right, and Jack knew this well. He considered William's point of view, and thought he was missing out on a golden opportunity to use his power to his advantage.

Several drinks later, Jack had retired back to the Captains quarters. He sat at his desk, maps and charts spilling over onto the floor. Several scribbled notes were scattered around, empty ink bottles and broken quills littering the surrounds. Jack sat sprawled out, resting his feet on the desk. His bandana was pulled down over his eyes, his hat covering most of his face. Occasionally sipping a bottle of rum, his thoughts drifted to Angelica. Something about her stumped him, and he couldn't quite figure out what. Jack knew feminine creatures well; he had become adept at understanding their needs and desires, being incredibly successful at riddling them out. However, it was difficult for Jack to scheme against someone he couldn't understand.

He just needed time to manipulate that Angelica, though he didn't exactly have a wealth of ideas. He seemed stuck on this one. Something was very different about her, from the way he first laid eyes on her; she most certainly did not fit the stereotype. A young novitiate, sneaking around the great library of knowledge late at night, going through the old manuscript of Cortez. Everything about her seemed out of place, which made her only the more difficult to read. He sighed in his hopelessness. Resigning to his rum, Jack started to drift off into a dazed sleep.

Just before the alcohol started to take hold of him, he was rudely interrupted by his first mate. "Jack, ye drunken scoundrel." He greeted cheerfully, giving a low bow to the captain. "Hector." Jack mumbled, peeved. Entering the captain's cabin without the slightest respect for Jack's ordered chaos, he tossed things aside and pulled up a chair. "Jack, to be cooped up here like a caged sparrow, absent of a woman, you must be troubled" Jack acknowledged him with a smirk. Barbossa eyed him suspiciously, before continuing. "You must admit Jack, even you can't successfully conceal much for too long." There was a long silence, with no sound to be heard apart from the waves lapping against the hull. Barbossa's grin quickly disintegrated at Jack's lack of input into the discussion. His eyes hooked onto the bandana shielding Jack's eyes. "Jack. I have never given you reason not to trust me." Jack considered this. Despite his lack of trust in Barbossa, showing an incomplete trust for the first mate was not wise. Against his better judgment, he conceded. Lifting his head up and pulling up his bandana and hat, he responded. "There is a girl." Barbossa looked at Jack in astonishment, as though not believing Jack to be capable of being troubled by a woman.

Of all the years Barbossa had known Jack, he had never heard a word about women. They came and went as passing fancies, which ended at the end of each port. The topic was never breached, apart for whenever Jack flaunted his 'intuitive sense of the female creature'. "You have never been one to not be able to acquire your desires, lad." Barbossa continued. Jack nodded in agreement. "This one's different." She was indeed, though how, Jack could not say. "Tell me something, Jack. How does she, in any way, relate to Cortez?" Once again, a short silence passed between them. "She doesn't." Jack stated, trying hard to suppress any emotion likely to give his lie away. "Come now Jack, I know she does." Jack eyed Barbossa, curious. "Do explain." Barbossa laughed at Jack's play of ignorance. "This venture was your idea, Jack. The one thing you seek, and yet you have discarded all discussion of the topic of late, nor have you made any movements to continue the search." Not many people could understand Jack, but Barbossa knew Jack well. Jack did not bother responding, only watched as Barbossa make movements to take his leave. As he turned his back towards the door, he spoke. "Just don't forget, Jack. This is what you want most, just like myself and the rest of the crew." Jack contemplated Barbossa's words. He knew he wanted that treasure, though he wasn't quite sure if it was the only thing he wanted…

**~End of Chapter Three~**

**Well, there you go. I hope you like where the story is going, Angelica and Jack will be returning in the fourth chapter, this time to have a proper meeting. From there on in the storyline will become more fixated on them. Thankyou for reading, I do hope you will review. Without you reviewers, there is no story! Hope to see you in the fourth chapter; I shan't keep you waiting very long for it.**


	4. Similarities

**~Chapter Four~**

**God, this chapter took forever. Portraying Angelica's character before corruption drove me up the wall, as I wanted her to maintain her dignity. This is a long chapter, hope it's interesting enough to hold your attention. Just a quick note; I give a reference to "King Philip's most trusted agent's mistress" within the story, this is the character of "The Spaniard" in OST, and he appears to have no other name. King Ferdinand was not ruling during this time, hence "King Philip". I have mentioned these characters for a reason, so remember them for the coming chapters.**

**I would like to thank anyone who has read my story, and most especially my reviewers, for they mean a great deal to me. Many, many, many thanks to:**

**Angelica fan, Arrows the Wolf, valenelle, Sup234 and potc. You guys give me the guts to actually post this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

All was quiet around the convent, not a single flicker of light was visible nor any sign of human presence. To Jack, he saw the convent as a prison, a barricade from the freedoms that the sea so willingly offered. He gazed up at the highly walled building, the clay bricks towering up above him. Making his way around to the Iron Gate, he used the bars as footholds as he climbed over the barricade. Landing with his feet on the ground, he found the entrance to the convent. He was unsure which room would be Angelica's; but he had a feeling novitiates were allocated rooms on the lower floors, and were sorted according to age. In that case, she wouldn't take long to find. Jack was grateful for the darkness with the absence of much light from the moon; only a sliver was left visible in the sky. He stalked through the corridors, peering into each keyhole to find Angelica. Most of the occupants of the convent had already turned in for the night, only a couple of rooms were left with any illumination. After searching every almost single room on the first floor, his endurance was soon rewarded.

Her room was dark, with a singular candle burning away. Jack crept inside, muting the scuff of his boots. Angelica sat in the corner of the poorly furbished room, surrounded by stacks of books sorted by category. The candle had been placed centrally, allowing enough light for her reading. Jack quickly repeated the plan to himself. He believed himself to be a master of stealth, and managed to discreetly hide himself in the small right-hand corner of the room, his figure protected by the dim light and a large bookcase. He watched her continue to read for a moment, taking the time to study her facial features. Her lips were blood red, her eyes riveting to any who crossed under their gaze. She had tied her hair back into a loose ponytail, with only a few strands tucked back behind her ear. If Angelica hadn't already conveniently let slip she was a novitiate, he would have assumed her to be King Philip's most trusted agent's mistress. However, she did not seem to fit into her situation, making Jack curious to know more. After hovering for a while longer in the shadows, he sought to make his presence known.

He began to strut forth, confident in his entrance. He started to open his mouth to speak, when Angelica cut him off. "I already know you are there." She started. "Hello Jack. I thought I may see you tonight." Jack stood speechless. He turned back to look at the door, gesturing with his fingers, simulating his entry. Fingers pointed, he turned back around, facing Angelica, taken quite aback. "How do you know my name?" Jack questioned, quite stunned. Angelica chuckled, moving her attention from her book to Jack's face, where she intensely stared him in the eyes. "Oh please, you are an infamous pirate, your name is plastered on wanted posters all over town. Did you not realise you had arrived in Spain, one of the dominating catholic capitals of the world?" Jack was thrown by her forwardness. He had never known a woman to be so direct, a fiery temper edging with every spoken word. Her accent was thick, her eyes narrowed, her piercing gaze appeared to see right through Jack. Jack was left with nothing to do but stare. His plan had been disintegrated by her brazenness.

Disregarding all his tricks and strategies, and with much self-restraint, he pulled a serious tone. "I need to take a look at that manuscript you have." Angelica nodded in understanding, pulling the manuscript onto her lap, flicking through the ornate pages. "I wonder how much gold I would receive for handing you over..." Angelica pondered. She had no intention of doing so, but given how she had been so easily seduced the previous night, she strived to keep the upper hand of dominance in the situation. She gave him a look, hinting a sly smile at the corner of her blood red lips. Jack scoffed, privately amused. "Don't flatter yourself, darling. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow; I give nothing up easily." He said smugly, his arms placed wide to add to the effect. Angelica directed her attention back to the manuscript. "Neither do I." Her phrase deliberately structured as a final note on the subject, leaving Jack to wonder how futile his developments were.

Jack glanced around the room. Resting up against the wall was a wooden framed bed, which Jack proceeded towards, sprawling himself out on the mattress. "Well, Angelica. I am afraid I will not be taking my leave until I get what I want." Despite the fact that Jack was currently invading her room, she felt surprisingly comfortable in his presence. He had angered her greatly by manipulating her the previous night, and she was determined not to let that manuscript pass into his hands. She knew she would have to be tricky, so she made sure she stayed in control of the situation. "Why do you want it so badly?" Angelica inquired, keeping her tone as straight as possible. "Ha, thought that might come up, but as I noted previously, I do not give anything up easily." Angelica silenced, keeping back a scathing retort.

Jack browsed around the room, taking note of Angelica's belongings. The whole room was sparse. Apart from the collection of books and manuscripts arranged around the room, not much remained. He turned his attention to the to the bedside table, which was littered with numerous trinkets. A collector, thought Jack. Just like him. Sitting up, he watched as Angelica stood up, careful to avoid kicking over the many organised piles of books and manuscripts. Her hands were placed on her hips, as she eyed him suspiciously. "Tell me, Angelica." Jack begun; trying hard to formulate a new plan. "How does a girl like you come to live in a convent?" Angelica paused, her jaw dropped slightly, giving a displeased expression to Jack. "A girl like me?" Angelica glared at him. "Pendejo" she muttered under her breath. Jack watched as her temper escalated. Her mouth slightly ajar, ready to spit out another insult at any moment, he realised how beautiful she looked when she was angered. Jack gave a smirk. "Well now, I have never known such a woman with an attitude such as yours to be cooped up in a convent." Jack could see he was getting on her nerves.

She portrayed herself to be so guarded, so hard to figure; but Jack saw many traits within her that he himself employed to protect himself. "Ignorante bastardo." She huffed. "Look Sparrow, this wasn't my choice." She said, gesturing around the room. Her harsh stare seemed to disintegrate before him, as though Jack had revealed a spot of vulnerability. Jack reconsidered for a moment. "Ah, you desire freedom." He grinned. Jack watched as she walked over to the window. Yes, she did desire freedom. Living in a convent made her anything but free. She was barred, barred from everything she craved, and when she took her vowels she would be even less connected to what she desired. She knew she must be grateful for what she had, for Christianity, for the convent, for giving her everything she held most dear; but her spirit desired much more than what fate had provided her.

Jack slid off the bed and walked over to her, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. His close proximity sent uncomfortable shivers up her spine. "Then why should you not seek what you desire?" She knew from the moment Jack put his hands on her, she lost her will to maintain dominance. She felt comfortable within his presence, despite the logical part of her brain screaming for her to remain guarded, she could not help but feel willing to open up to him. "I am bound here." She stated somewhat glumly, as she walked over and sat down on the bed. Jack furrowed his brow, confused. "Bound? Surely not; for you haven't yet taken your vowels." He said as Jack moved to sit down next to her on the bed. Angelica gave a half-hearted sigh. "It's not that simple, Jack." She gave a slight pause, resting her head back against the wall. She was weary, tired of this restricted existence. "Do explain." He was curious to know more. "There's nothing much to tell." She countered, picking up a ring from the bedside table and toying with it in her hands. Jack stared at her, and she caught his gaze.

"I don't have much of a story, Jack. My mother found refuge here, and when she died during childbirth, religion was all I had. Everything I know is Christianity." Jack gave her a sympathetic look, before gesturing at the many piles of books arranged around the room. "Ha, but by the looks of things you want to know more." God, she was a riddle. He may have only just met her, but she was a walking contradiction. She battled within herself, to find herself. Never, in all his experiences with women, had he come across one quite so complicated. After a long silence, Angelica slowly replied. "Well, yes. They saved my life, the sisters. Without them, I am nothing. I owe them a great deal, Jack." Jack let silence once again fall between them. "Your father?" He kept his tone low, as not to encourage her temper, and somehow gain her trust. She grimaced, shaking her head slightly, biting her lip. Jack realised he should not delve into her past, as it held nothing but unpleasant memories and a great deal of uncertainty.

Suddenly, he realised he had singlehandedly deconstructed her barriers without even trying. He felt somehow relatable to her, but at the same time so different. The way she desired freedom was so much like him; but he would never feel bound to anything and never allow anything to prevent him from searching for that freedom. He glanced around the room again, noticing how organised she was. Those books that littered the floor were much like his efforts to locate the cursed treasure of Cortez. That spirit in her that sought for answers, that way she collected trinkets was much like himself. Hidden within her contradictions and boundaries he could see potential, to follow her will. He knew that her will could be strong, and overpower all the rest. Dare he say it, within her, he saw a bit of pirate. All at once, he had this intense will to be close to her, to understand her, and to feel her, see who she really was. It was only too obvious to know he was attracted to her physically, but there was something else in there, he couldn't quite figure.

She glanced at him, not registering how intently he was staring at her, before she turned back to him. He was unbelievably close to her, and he watched her tense up at his close proximity, as she returned his gaze. She felt so open, so unguarded. She noticed him move further towards her, at an incredibly slow rate. Her head began to spin, as all rational thoughts seemed utterly unimportant. He moved his hands around, placing one on each side of her, at the mercy of his will. No matter how much she knew it was wrong, no matter how many times she thought of the consequence, she wanted to. She watched him, fully aware of the situation and her place in it, as he moved his body even closer to hers. He felt drawn to her. He moved his chest forward, resting his weight onto his hands, as she rested herself on her elbows. He paused for a moment. He studied her facial features, from her parted lips, to her softened skin, to those eyes, which gazed at him so openly. He didn't think he was capable of waiting any longer, so he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

In that moment, everything went away. All those ambiguities, abolished within the sensation. All that mattered to her was how gentle he was with her, how his facial hair tickled at her skin, how she felt happiness that seemed to burst forth from within her in that moment. She drew back, eager to catch a breath, and to look into his eyes. They were dark with desire. She felt a little scared, as she was entering into unknown territory, where she knew he had ventured far beyond countless times before. He caught her lips again, pulling her ever closer. She felt dazed by the sensations he was illiciting from her. He brought his hand up to her cheek, caressing her soft flesh. He made sure he was gentle with her, and despite his intense hunger, he kept his pace slow, savouring every moment.

Without breaking the kiss, he laid them both down onto the bed. Jack had never thought this was all possible, these sensations were only achieved during much more intimate relations, and even then, those failed to match. These ones only continued to intensify. He deepened the kiss a little, as she unsuccessfully suppressed a moan. He revelled in the way she was reacting to her, the way she went so willingly with him. He brought his hand up to her neck, caressing her skin all the way down to her collarbone. Their embraces became longer and longer, until Angelica was left gasping for breath. "Jack" she struggled to whisper through kisses; pushing her hands against his chest in an effort to push him away. "Mmm?" he groaned, hoping desperately this was not his cue to stop. "Jack, we have to stop."

With great restraint, he pushed himself away off her, bringing himself back up to sitting position. She followed him up. She was flushed from her cheeks all the way down to her collarbone, all the places he had caressed, her lips had swelled and were even redder than before; her eyes were darkened with lust and fixed upon his. "Jack, I have never done this before." Her breathing was still ragged, as she whispered into his ear. He looked at her. That fiery temper had disintegrated, and she was left with nothing more than curiosity. She curled up close to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "¿Cómo puede algo que se siente tan bien, tan mal?" She sighed, breathing in his scent, smelling deeply of rum and salt. "English, love. I cannot understand a word of your fancy tongue." She gave a slight chuckle, placing a light kiss onto his prominent jawline. "I said, how can something that feels so right, be so wrong." Jack raised a hand up to toy with her hair.

"Ha, well you have chosen a chaste life, valuing your God higher than anything else." He gave a slight pause, before continuing. "Well, you haven't quite chosen it quite yet." She settled against him, biting her lip down hard in thought. "I don't know if I can still choose it…" Her expression was dark and full of worry. She closed her eyes for a minute, allowing her mind to be at peace, stifling a yawn in the process. Jack noticed how tired she was. He glanced out the window. Many of the town square's lanterns had been doused for the night, the level of noise outside the convent slowly quieting. The sky was pitch black, and there was no longer any distinction between the sky and the sea. Jack laid her down into the bed, pulling up the sheets up around her. She clung onto his shirt, and pulled him down with her. "Stay with me." She whispered into his ear through his thick dreadlocks, her breath down his neck causing him the most delightful and persuasive chills. He was willing to oblige, and brought her up to press tightly against his body. She moved to entangle her hand in his, and he held it tightly. Her legs were entwined with his own, her bare feet brushing against the fabric of his boots. Her head rested into the crook of his neck, as he listened to the pace of her breaths slow, as she gradually fell asleep.

He knew he should have been focusing on that manuscript, but something in his mind would not rest. He knew he was physically attracted to her, for that was only too obvious by his physical reactions to her. He was confident in the fact that he was more than capable of seducing her for his pleasures, but there was something more. Something that made him unsure of his very certainties. He looked at the girl laying next to him. Even in sleep, she looked troubled. Her brow was furrowed and her jaw slightly ajar. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her worries. Yes, he felt sure she had previous doubts about devoting herself to Christianity; she had voiced that herself, though he had narrowed her choice greatly. He knew she could no longer take her vowels, because of his actions. He felt her stir next to him, and took a moment to appreciate her beauty; finding it difficult to focus on much else when he looked at her. He found it hard to comprehend that beneath her soft features laid a fiery temper, capable of leaving him utterly speechless, and Jack was always one with some form of opinion. But right now, that temper rested, and he was incredibly grateful for that. Jack felt drained, and closed his eyes for a minute.

Jack awoke with a start, raising his head up slightly to familiarise himself with his surroundings. For a moment, he half expected to be in a brothel, but the walls were un-stained and his crotch remained dry. After a sudden realisation that he was lying with Angelica, his mind darted immediately to Barbossa. He didn't exactly want to think about him while lying in bed with a woman, but he knew he must get to those manuscripts. He glanced over to Angelica to verify she remained asleep, before carefully untangling her body from his, and raising himself out of the bed. She stirred, but only pulled the sheets up around her body tighter, and resigned to her slumber. Assuming himself to be safe, he looked around the room. The candle had well burnt out, and the night sky had just begun to lighten with the beginning of dawn. He scanned the room for the manuscript. He had not seen where Angelica had last put it down, though he was confident it must be around the area she had been reading in.

Dodging the many piles of books, he searched amongst them. "Where is it…?" He muttered to himself, irritated. Probing around under the wooden frame of the bed, the manuscript was most definitely nowhere to be seen. He stood up, and tiptoed over to the bookshelf. Searching the titles carefully, he looked around in hopelessness. "It's not here, Jack." Angelica muttered, her eyes reduced to slits in fatigue. Jack turned on his heel, in surprise. "What? What isn't?" He watched as Angelica gave him smug grin, and closed her eyes again. "You won't find it." Jack groaned in frustration. He needed that manuscript, not just for himself, but also for Barbossa. He knew his crew would follow him in their greed, though without progress he knew they would soon find their own avenues to continue the quest.

"Bugger." Jack stated, scratching his head. Angelica rolled over so as not to face him, hiding the wide smile plastered on her face. Jack turned to the door, knowing he must take his leave quickly before the many inhabitants of the convent started to make their presence known. Turning the knob, he heard Angelica speak. "I know you will be back." Her tone was passive, showing not the slightest trace of emotion. Jack glanced down at the hilt of his pistol, which was secured into his sash, considering a more persuasive method of influence. Realising it was futile; he took his leave, making his way down the corridor of the convent.

Angelica turned around, to ensure he was gone, before untangling herself from the bed sheets and standing up onto the bed, balancing herself on the mattress. She took off a chain from around her neck, which secured a key. She reached up, and applied the key to a small keyhole within the ceiling, allowing the hidden compartment door open. Extending her arm inside, she fumbled around in the opening until her hand came into contact with the old, torn pages of the manuscript. With a sly grin, she sat herself down on the bed and began flicking through the pages to find her last reading point.

**~End of Chapter Four~**

**Translations: Pendejo - Asshole/Coward**

**Ignorante bastardo - Ignorant Bastard**

**So there we are. Four chapters down, only another twenty or so chapters to go. Go me. I hope Angelica didn't appear too out of character, as I never saw her as a weak person, and wanted her corruption to be as dignified as possible, so I'm dragging it out as much as I can. **

**Thankyou very much for reading!**

**If you review, I will give you a cookie :3 xoxo  
**


	5. There Is A Girl

**I sure kept you waiting for this chapter, but here it is at long last. I quite like the way I am dragging this story out, but I am anxious to make Jack and Angelica the main focus. This chapter indirectly leads into that, because the last kind of established where the characters were in their lives, and what they wanted. Angelica does not make an appearance here, though she will start to become more of a central character in the story. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, I really, really appreciate their feedback.**

**Enough Jabber, on with the story. I hope you like it!**

**~Chapter Five~**

Jack wandered back freely through the town, tracing the cobble-stoned streets and winding alleyways back to the coast. Roosters raised their crows marking the break of dawn, and wild dogs could be heard rowdily barking in the distance. Apart from that, everything in the town was quiet. Shops and stalls were shut up for the night, and the marketplace was completely deserted. Jack worked his way down the winding streets, following the salty smell of the ocean that he so greatly desired. He let his thoughts drift to that of the manuscript, and of course Angelica. He couldn't just deny what had transpired between them, so he had decided just to go with it. He needed that manuscript, though he needed a way to convince Angelica to hand them over. He wasn't exactly willing to test her temper, and wasn't prepared to threaten her; for last time he did that the only thing he managed to do was encourage her that fiery anger she concealed so well.

Jack gave a grimace in the hopelessness of his inner debate. Finally reaching the top of the last hill, the ocean became visible over the incline. Jack stopped to admire the beauty of the sea. When his eyes met those rippling waves consistently lapping onto the sandy beach on the shore, he felt home. The sun had begun to rise over the horizon, casting a magnificent yellow glow over the mighty expanse of ocean. Many palm trees scattered the beach, all the way along to the karst cliff right at the end of where the eye can see. He directed his eyes back to the foreshore, where anchored at the end of the dock was his magnificent Pearl. Nothing in the world could ever compare to his feelings towards the Pearl, for they were truly unique. What the Pearl meant to him, what it offered to him, uniting him with all he desired.

Continuing his way down the hill, he made a quick detour to slip into the nearest pub at the pirate end of the port. The long night of drinking had finally died out, leaving nothing but passed out sailors slumped over chairs and tables. Jack carefully stepped over those who had fallen to the floor, eventually making his way to the counter. The barmaid was busy serving a shadowed figure in the corner of the bar. Jack passed a glance at him, presuming him to be another washed up drunken sailor with a bad hangover. Sitting himself down and resting his boots on another vacant chair, he tossed a dime on the counter. "Make it a bottle of rum, love." Giving her a smile. She blushed at his charm, fetching a bottle from under the counter, before clearing up the many empty bottles and smashed pieces of glass that littered the counter. Noticing the barmaid's lack of attention, he took the opportunity and pocketed the coin. Jack was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he failed to notice the mysterious man intently staring at him.

Footsteps could be heard coming through the door, causing Jack to swivel around in his chair. Jack gave a grin. "Ah, Will!" Jack announced cheerily, signalling for Bootstrap to join him at the counter. Will accepted his invitation, pulling up a chair. "Jack, what have been up to, haven't seen you all night." Jack gave a smirk, for Will was very observant. "You spent all day cooped up in your cabin, slip out late at night and don't come back until early the next morning." Bootstrap gave a pause. "Hiding something from the crew, Jack? You know that's not wise. Barbossa catches on quick." Jack frowned. "He already has, mate." Will stared at Jack. The captain was known for always being one step ahead of everyone else, but now Jack didn't seem to even know what he was doing here anymore. "Watch your back, Jack. We may all want this treasure, but they are hungry, Jack. They crave immortality, and they want it now. If you don't start showing signs of progress, they will find their own means to secure it." Jack listened to his words, understanding the implication: kill anyone who blocks their path. Jack was not willing for Angelica to undergo any amount of pain on his part. Jack motioned for the barmaid to have two more bottles of rum brought over to them, before bootstrap continued. "So what do you know, Jack? What are you hiding?" Jack glanced around, checking for any rogue eves-droppers, before leaning closer to Will and lowering his voice. "I found the manuscript that was rumoured." Will have a hopeful smile, showing his gleaming teeth. "And you have it? Yes?" Taking a swig from his bottle. His eyes somewhat sparkling at the idea that immortality might have just come a little bit more possible. "Well, no." Jack struggled to let out from his throat. Will stared at Jack; his voice raised a little louder. "No?" Jack let silence fall between them, sculling his rum before answering. Animating with his hand, Jack divulged.

"There is this girl." Jack said, dropping his eyes low. "A girl." Will repeated, quite surprised. Jack silenced, as though waiting for Will to make a connection between this girl, and the manuscript. Will furrowed his brow, unsure of what the nature of this girl meant to Jack. He knew Jack wasn't one to get attached by a female, so he assumed her to be of no physical or emotional desire to Jack. With a questioning look, he continued. "And, she knows where it is?" Jack waved his answer off, proving it to be wrong. "Ha, no. Not quite. She…has it." Will was now beyond comprehension. If Jack was incapable of attaining a manuscript off a woman, he had no idea how they expected to continue their journey. Will sat back in his chair, smiling at Jack. "What are you saying, Jack…that she won't give them up to you?" Jack groaned in his futility, giving a slight nod at Will, eyeing him for his reaction. "Well, Jack. If you can't separate her from it, take her along with it." Will said it all so simply, it made Jack feel somewhat idiotic for not thinking of it before, despite the impossibility of the suggestion. Jack could never convince her to come with a pirate crew, let alone with him. He knew, yes, she had the potential to follow what she wanted, though he would have a hard time convincing her that this venture was what she desired.

"She's not that easy." Jack grimaced. Will thought it over for a second, before replying. "Who is she Jack? She can't be some regular girl if she is in possession of that manuscript." Jack considered this. She certainly was not someone anyone knew about, he would be surprised if anyone knew her name outside of the convent. "She's no-one anyone would know about." Jack divulged. "Well, Jack. What are you going to do about her? You must do something quick, you know." Will whispered, careful not to be overheard. Jack nodded in agreement. Will finished off his drink and clapped Jack on the back. "Come on Jack. Don't look so delusional. You always figure it out in the end." Will said, before tipping the barmaid generously and taking his leave, bidding Jack goodbye. Jack acknowledged him, finishing multiple drinks and leaving. The mysterious man went un-noticed by both Jack and Will, although he had heard every word, and it gained him great insight into the secretive venture of infamous Jack Sparrow, that had caused so much conspiracy and wonder, most especially to the Spanish Monarchy and empire. The barmaid approached the man, noticing his empty cup of alcohol. "Another cup, sir?" Shaking his head and averting his eyes, he headed off in a hurried rush out of the pub.

Jack swaggered along the port, making way for all the cargo being hauled off ships and onto carts. The harsh light caused him to squint, and while he tried to clear his vision, he spotted his first mate coming towards him. Jack gave a scowled at the sight of him. He knew Hector would most likely be disgruntled at his lack of conformity to the search, and with his lack of attention to the crew. Jack considered momentarily jumping off the port into the sea, just to avoid an unpleasant confrontation. "Ah, Hector." He acknowledged, trying to keep his tone as jaunty as possible. He watched as his first mate advanced towards him. "Jack, what are you doing out and about at such a reasonable hour?" Giving Jack a haughty expression and motioning towards the bright sun. "Ah, I have just returned from a night of working assiduously to uncover any relevant or noteworthy information regarding the critically eluding treasure of Cortez." Jack stated confidently, standing with hands on his hips, attempting to appear most pleased with himself. "Oh, well since you have been working so determinedly, I am sure your effort must have been rewarded, considering your research occupied you until the break of dawn." Barbossa eyed him, fully aware Jack had been preoccupied with the woman he had so naïvely mentioned the previous night. "Ha, not any physical evidence." He stated, raising his hands to wave his first mate's suspicions off. Hector frowned, stepping closer to Jack, in an effort to invade his personal space, making Jack retreat a few steps backwards to avoid close contact with Barbossa's face. "You know, Jack. The entire Spanish Navy is out trying to claim the treasure for it's own. You had better get to that script before they do, or else they will hunt us down one by one if they hear even the slightest trace of information that links us to that manuscript." He raised his hand, gesturing to the missionaries that were on watch by the bay, to prove his point. Jack looked discouraged, but forced a smile to keep his first mate in the dark. "No worries mate." Jack said, as Barbossa's cat-like eyes followed his every movement as Jack began slipping past him to make his way onto the ship.

As Jack stepped onto the deck of the ship, he was greeted by the grimy looking face of Kohler, whose expression appeared to be anything but friendly. His stature forced Jack to arch his spine back, so Kohler could purposely intimidate Jack. Jack forced a smile, attempting to slip back to the comforts of his cabin, but Kohler blocked his way. "Ah, Kohler!" Jack started, grinning. He made a gruff sound in his throat, before Jack noticed most of the crew had gathered around, ignoring their duties they were due to complete. Jack glanced around at them, knowing a quick escape into his cabin would not avert a confrontation. Kohler spoke; "Captain, there are rumours amongst the crew, and we are questioning your authority with this search." His voice was stern, knowing the Captain would most likely try and weasel his way out of the situation. "Ah, and what might these rumours be?" Jack said, resting his elbows on the rail to make his intimidation seem more discreet. The crew gave a snickering laugh at Jack's attempt to temper the situation. "We feel you are not looking after the crew's best interests." Kohler continued. "Well Gents, have no fear, you worthless seadogs." Jack said, addressing the entirety of the crew. "We are making great progress, but with the Spanish Armada at our tails, the information requires discretion and valor." The crew silenced under the Captains words, doubting whether it was the right thing to question his authority. The crew exchanged looks, before Jack saw he had not yet won over the crew. Realizing that the crew was unconvinced, he divulged. "I have located the rumoured manuscript that the Spanish are so eager to find, and I am working on a scheme to attain it." The crew whispered amongst themselves. "Well, when will you get it?" Kohler asked, eagerly. "Have no fear. It shall be ours before you know it. In the meantime, get yourselves busy! Clear off! Oi, Oi!" Jack shooed the crewmen that blocked the way to his cabin, before disappearing behind the door. The crew remained unconvinced, exchanging looks at one another, before dispersing and going about their daily activities on deck.

Jack slipped back into his cabin, heaving a sigh as he pressed his back to the door, allowing his legs to give way as he sunk down to his knees. His mind wandered to Angelica, and how exactly she had come by that map. The more he thought about it, the more puzzling it seemed to him. She was a girl of no circumstance; her mother sought refuge in a convent, probably indicating that her mother was rejected by society for becoming pregnant. Angelica had not known her father, and given the fact that her mother was left by the man who had impregnated her suggested he was not a man of Christianity. Jack rested his head against the door. The only non-religious in this town were pirates. Jack concentrated, to determine if the brand of "pirate" seemed fitting. It would cover the immoral act of impregnating a woman without the bond of marriage, and also why Angelica had somehow come into possession of something so sought after by not only pirates, but the Spanish empire also. Jack heaved himself up and proceeded towards the bed, removing his boots and collapsing on the soft underlay. Jack thought hard, when another solution came to his mind. At first the idea seemed most unlikely, but the more he thought about it, the more he realised how limited the reasons for her possessing the manuscript were. He wondered if, somehow, Angelica could have been related to Cortez. Jack chuckled lightly, but realised it was as implausible as the next assumption. What were the odds he had stumbled on a relative of Cortez, and one who just happened to have his original manuscript? He assumed it would have been passed down the bloodline if that be the case. Of course, he could not see a way to broach the topic with her, as he felt sure she would claim it was borrowed from the great library as some kind of self-defense method. Each time Jack came close to a solution, he realised how impossible it would be. She was difficult to predict, tricky, with an attitude set with a temper to match. As much as he tried, he couldn't figure her out. He needed to think of something, some way to pry that manuscript away from her, or else as Will had suggested, take her along with it. Jack considered this, grinning at the thought of taking her against her will and onto the Pearl. A thought crossed his mind. The Pearl, that was sure to hold some leverage with her. His thoughts were untimely interrupted by a sudden rowdiness being heard on deck. Giving a groan, Jack slid off the bed and investigated the noise.

"Captain!" A crewmember called from the upper deck. Jack pushed several crewmembers aside to get a clear view of the situation on shore. The navy fort had set off the alarm bell, and all patrols immediately abandoned their normal routes and hurriedly headed to the fort. The crew suddenly became wary, passing glances at the captain to see his reaction. Barbossa peered through his spyglass, following the patrols' tracks. "It appears they have been summoned to a meeting of sorts." Barbossa gave a pause, as the crew started suspiciously murmuring amongst themselves. "Most likely about us." He stated, snapping his spyglass shut. With a quick glance around at the crew, he realised they were in great danger. "Gents, it seems as though we have been discovered, for it is not every day the patrols are called to fort. It is not safe here. We must spread out over the town, and avoid discovery to the best of your abilities. Only a few of you must stay here, for it is almost certain this ship shall be raided. Hide everything!" He waved the crew off as they approached him to ask questions. Jack still remained staring at the last of the missionaries making their way to the fort, contemplating where he should lay low until the navy had exhausted the search. The crew scampered back and forth, gathering belongings and camouflaging their appearances. Barbossa watched as they prepared both themselves and the ship, clearing away anything suspicious. "Head off, Lads! To the Brothels!" Hector announced, roaring with laughter. The crew chuckled, as the brothels were indeed a great hideout. Once inside those filthy, stained walls, you could be anybody. The crew started to clear off the ship, leaving only Jack and Barbossa standing on the upper deck, Jack looking the more suspicious of the two. "And what about you, Jack? Where exactly will you be laying low?" Barbossa inquired to Jack, turning to face him. Jack stroked his braided beard, trying to avoid his first mate's watchful eye. "The town, mate." Jack attempted to shrug him off, before disappearing off deck to gather his valuable belongings. Barbossa smirked to himself, wondering how long the captain was planning to dismiss him whenever he mentioned the girl.

The crew quickly scampered away down the pier, not knowing how much time they had. "Navy on our tails!" They called out to other vessels, quickly spreading havoc as the pirates flooded out of ships, dashing into the town. Jack was in his cabin, gathering his trinkets together and stuffing them into a sack. After clearing his desk of any revealing papers, he snatched a bottle of rum from the cabinet and hurried out of the ship. Pirates scurried away, and Jack considered how exactly he would convince Angelica to allow him to hide with her, though he wanted to give it a try. He could benefit in more ways than one.

**~End of Chapter Five~**

**Another long chapter, they are becoming habit. I hope this maintained interest, even though you guys never found out who the mysterious man was. If you made the connection, there is a link between him and the sudden raiding naval patrols. All will become clear in chapter six, though I may have to keep you waiting, as exams are looming and are demanding my attention. Well, it's half complete anyway, so I will post it when I can. **

**Aw, the review button is looking lonely! xoxo**


	6. Curiosity

**Oh my god, guess who finally updated. Huzzah. This chapter is a little mix and mash, as I tie together lots of loose ends. However, Jack and Angelica really start to centralize the story. This chapter is long, but I hope it is varied enough to keep you all interested.**

**To everyone who is sticking around to read this, I salute you. Thank you to all readers and reviewers, I hope you will stick with this story, as I plan to continue it for quite some time, if I get enough positive feedback. You be the judge.**

**Disclaimer: Get real.**

**~Chapter Six~**

A carriage sped through the town, forcing many villagers to quickly scamper aside out of the direction of the carriage. Inside was the cloaked man, his face shadowed by an oversized feathered hat. The carriage began to slow its pace as it approached the gates of the royal palace, as the man burst forth from the carriage before the horses had come to a complete stop. Rushing inside the palace, the man removed his hat, allowing his features to be recognised by the guards, who quickly gave him a nod of recognition and granted him entry, giving him a low bow as he passed them by. The man hurried through the main halls of the ornately decorated foyer, as light streamed through the stained glass windows. The light revealed his face. He had a determined look about him, with his eyes intent on his objective. He had a moustache and a goatee, with brown eyes to match. His hair was shoulder-length and unkempt. He strode towards the end of the hall, where the guards gave him a low bow and motioned to open the door, though the Spaniard was in much too much of a hurry, pushing heavily on the door himself, bursting into the adjoining room. "My lord, King Philip." The Spaniard announced, bowing low and trying to steady his breaths. The King sat at a dining table with a dozen other men, as the servants around them attentively waited on the royal attendants. All faces turned to the intruder, as the King beckoned him further into the room. "My lord, I bring news." The Spaniard strained to deliver from his exhausted lungs. "Go on." The King permitted. "The manuscript that once vanished from these great halls, appears to have been recovered." The moment the words slipped from the Spaniard's mouth, every occupant went quiet. The Spaniard cast an eye over all of them before continuing. "Pirates." The King's expression soured, full of malcontent. "What is your suggested plan of action?" The King asked his agent. The Spaniard gave a sly smile, as the King caught his drift. The Spaniard gave the King a nod, before turning on his heel, dashing out of the royal palace. The King let out a small laugh. "Those pirates don't stand a chance." Ha said, as the rest of the table came to the realisation of what was going to happen.

Jack sat in the marketplace, on a secluded pillar where he could not be easily recognised. There was an unusual buzz around the marketplace, as villagers set about their duties and the stores and stalls sold their wares. Carts were being lugged around, delivering fresh produce from the farms outside of town, restocking the stalls. A sudden commotion could be heard, turning many heads. "Make way! Make way!" A Spanish naval officer called as he cleared way through the crowd. Clearing a spot, he demanded the crowd's attention. "Citizens!" He began, un-scrolling a poster and showing it to the onlookers. "There is a state of emergency within the borders of this town." The poster was titled: "WANTED" accompanied with a picture of Jack, with the caption: "Rogue pirates, reward offered." The poster was nailed onto a nearby pillar, and the Spanish officer continued to speak. "These pirates are posing a threat to the common Christian good." Jack watched as patrols marched the square, nailing new posters over the old ones. "Any pirate seen outside of their confined port will be punished." The officer finished his speech, motioning to the patrol to exit the marketplace. The navy headed off, leaving the villagers to murmur amongst themselves and crowd around the poster. Once the excitement had worn off, the crowd cleared and returned to their business. Jack stared at the poster from his hiding spot. He watched as various people approached the poster, trusting his hunch that Angelica would turn up at some point. He continued to scan the gathering in the marketplace, watching as the lazy day wore on. At last, he saw her. Angelica approached one of the posters on one of the pillars very near to where he was standing. He took his opportunity, creeping behind pillars until he was on the opposite side of her column. Without much thought, he reached quickly for her hand, yanked her aside, pushing her flush against the wall, with one hand placed firmly on her shoulder to secure her in place, and the other covering her mouth.

After recovering from the initial shock, she shot him an annoyed expression, before wriggling out of his grasp. He let his arms drop beside him. "I knew you would come to annoy me…again." She spat at him, her accent thick and ready to curse at him at any available moment. "I like your hat." He pointed out, trying to evade a breakout in her temper in such a public and open place. She directed a glare at him, before rejecting the change of subject. "Jack, what do you want?" She asked, as he put his hand on her lower back, and guided her into the shadows. Jack was reluctant to ask for help, but he needed it right now, and hiding with Angelica gave him the best chance possible of obtaining that manuscript. "It appears I am in a tricky situation, with the entire town out looking for me." Angelica laughed at him, casting an eye at the wanted posters depicting him all over the square. "I'd like to see you get easily out of this one, Jack." Jack gave a grumble, considering what exactly his other options were if he could not convince Angelica.

Angelica noticed his mood drop, before feeling slightly guilty for appearing so hostile towards him. "Jack, you're going to be spotted if you cower here. Your face is everywhere! What are you going to do?" She inquired, catching his gaze over her. His face remained expressionless, as he dropped his eyes down to stare pointlessly at the cobblestones. Angelica processed his situation, before it occurred to her exactly what his intentions were. Her first reaction was to push him into the light, and watch as a villager pointed him out to the guards, before she realised how desperate his situation was. He wasn't quite as smart as he thought he was. She gave a sigh, and considered how she could justify her harbouring him like a fugitive, which in the eyes of many, he now was. Her religion did specify to help the needy, and her desires were in to position to deny him that.

Biting her lip, she began to speak. "How exactly are we going to get you out of here, dressed so conspicuously…" She pondered allowed, hiding the sly smile by quickly snapping her jaw shut. He raised his eyes back up to her face, his brow furrowed, as he subconsciously ran a hand down his apparel. "Here, do up your coat." She said as she took a step closer to him, and started to fiddle with the buttons. Jack was very taken aback, unsure exactly what he had done to earn her sympathy. He watched her as she worked up the buttons, avoiding direct contact with his face. She felt slightly awkward realising she was standing a little too close for her comfort, and sought to break the awkwardness. "You're too dirty…" She muttered fruitlessly, lifting his jaw up with one hand and rubbing the dirt off with the other. She took a step back to look at his appearance, biting her lip. This wasn't going to be easy. "Aha, take off the hat." She said, moving towards him to remove it. Jack jumped back suddenly, and Angelica stopped midway. "No!" He complained, somewhat childlike. "It's too obvious. Take it off!" She demanded, her temper rising with each syllable. Jack opened his mouth, but realised fighting with her here would only end badly for him. "I'm trying to help you! You can wear mine." She said, and removed her hat, spinning it towards his chest. He caught it, running it over with his hands. Jack stared at her, obliging and taking his hat off. He placed hers on his head, feeling most out of sorts. "We'll exit through the main gate, the others are being searched." As they stood behind the pillar in the darkness, they looked out onto the square, waiting for a patrol of guards to move on. "Alright, keep your head down and stick close to me."

Angelica kept herself close to Jack, as they moved out of the shadows and into the square. Angelica shuffled closer to Jack, as they passed through the crowds, towards the main gate. They immersed themselves in the crowd, as Angelica noticed she was being eyed by the guards. She jumped, reaching for Jack's sleeve. He noticed it, and wrapped his arm around hers, grasping her hand. She kept her head down, avoiding all eye contact with the authorities. Jack did the same. Keeping her head bowed and directing her gaze out into the crowd, they made their way through the gate. "Oh miss?" A voice called from directly behind her, as she froze on the spot, and let Jack's hand slip out of her own. Jack kept his pace, fleeing, as Angelica tried to resist the temptation to turn around. "Hola." She whispered softly. The man turned to face her, his grin making her feel most uncomfortable. "Pardon me, miss. May I point out you have lost your hat? You always wear your hat when you come into town." Angelica opened her mouth to speak, but could not think of a reason to justify why she did not have her hat. The guard cast an eye down her body, being overly obvious in his intentions. "I…I must have left it at the convent." She explained, trying to stress the emphasis on the "convent". The guard opened his mouth in comprehension, before returning his gaze up to her face. "Women from convents do not usually wander around town every other day." He took a step forward towards her, his stare harsh and condemnatory. She took a retreating step backwards, and glanced around as the hold up started to draw the attention of other guards. "I am a novitiate." She spat back at him, before brushing against his shoulder and continuing on her way. Once she had made her way further up the path, she glanced behind her. That guard was still watching her closely, as she turned on the spot and continued up the hill to the convent.

"You have certainly made a name for yourself in town." Jack announced, coming up behind her, making Angelica jump and crack a smile. "Not many novitiates choose to go out into town, Jack. But from when I was a girl, I begged the sisters to let me go into town. When I was of age, they let me. It gave them an opportunity to get me out of their hair." Jack was surprised how she was opening up to him so easily, but became intensely interested in her character, and for someone who had not been given an opportunity to "live" as far as Jack was concerned, she was exceptionally deep and interesting. "Troublemaker?" Jack inquired. Angelica chuckled. "Overly curious. The sisters used to have a hard time getting me to sit still when I was a child." Angelica gave a snigger at the memory. "They still find me hard to deal with." She added. "How are you going to manage when you take your vowels?" Jack continued. Angelica laughed and shrugged her shoulders in non-compliance. "I haven't quite figured that out yet. Her voice dropped slightly, and she lowered her eyes to avert Jack's gaze. Jack took it as a sign to not harp on the subject. Silence fell between them as they continued to make their way towards the convent. Jack took her hand, and pulled her body closer to his. She went willingly, but kept her head bowed and away from Jack's. Angelica couldn't help but feel comforted by Jack's presence next to her. "You have quite a collection of trinkets." Jack started, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "A collector. A trait you and I have in common." Angelica gave a nod in agreement. "Except yours were attained without payment. Mine were bought with honesty, a trait you fail to exhibit." Accepting defeat, Jack did not seek a scathing retort. Silence fell between them once again, as they ducked into dark alleyways when a patrol marched by. The pair of them made their way to the convent, undetected.

Angelica fiddled with the lock, jimmying the key in frustration. At last, the door unlocked. She reached for the handle, when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. "Angelica." Angelica turned around, grimacing. "Sister Catalina." The woman was tall and frail, with pinched lips on her white, pale face. The many lines on her face did not make her appearance any softer. "Angelica, these visits into town MUST come to an end!" Her voice rose with each syllable. Angelica gave a frustrated grunt, brashly hitting her fist against the wood of that door. "Is it not within my rights to do so? I am not a nun, Sister Catalina!" Jack put his ear to the door, backing himself up against the wall in case of a sudden intrusion. The sister continued, lowering her voice to demonstrate the seriousness of the situation. "Angelica. You are seventeen, and your eighteenth is not far away. Two days, to be exact." Angelica rolled her eyes insolently. "Sister, I do not have to take my vowels on the first day! Why must you continue to pressure me! Argh!" Angelica's temper raised, her thick Spanish accent rolling off her tongue fluently. "This is my final word, Angelica. You must stop letting your curiosity get the better of you." She paused for a moment, dropping her raised voice to a more serious tone. "You must take your vowels." Angelica groaned in frustration, before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open, slamming it behind her. She forcefully pushed her back against the door, causing Jack to jump in surprise. "It's my decision!" she called from behind the door. "You don't have another option!" Sister Catalina called, before she walked away. Angelica listened to her footsteps disappear down the hall, and closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. Jack wasn't sure exactly sure what to do with himself. Angelica kept her head low, nervously running a hand through her hair.

Frustrated and annoyed, she turned to lock the door, and proceeded towards the bed, collapsing upon it. She closed her eyes, deep in thought in how dire her situation was for time. Jack, still standing against the door, watched her closely. Pulling up a chair beside the bed, he admired the many trinkets on the bedside table, absentmindedly picking them up and playing with them. "I cannot help but notice, you seem a little at war." Angelica sluggishly turned onto her side to face Jack, knowing he desired an explanation. Resting herself on her elbow, she watched Jack play with various trinkets. "I turn eighteen in two days time." Angelica said, hoping Jack would fill in the gaps. "Ah, you will be expected to take your vowels, I suppose." Jack stated, slightly disappointed. Angelica nodded in agreement. "That would mean no more little trips into town, no more harbouring fugitives…" Jack trailed off. "That's a sad commentary". Angelica gave a small smile, before resuming to her glum expression. Jack was desperate to change the subject. "Now, what did you do with that manuscript?" Jack continued, glancing aimlessly around the room. Angelica rolled her eyes, and turned away from Jack and to the wall. With her nonchalant attitude, he came over to the bed. Uncomfortable with his presence, she shifted herself over to the wall. Jack got onto his knees, with one arm on either side of Angelica. He hovered above her, but he did not seem to illicit a response from her. She remained motionless, keeping her face hidden behind her hair. "Do you expect me to give it up easily?" She questioned, letting her eyes peer out from behind her locks. Jack gave a smirk, brushing her hair out of her face. She buried her face with her arm, in an attempt to block Jack and hide her beaming expression. He couldn't help but feel as though this was some kind of test, to see who could withstand from temptation the longest.

It was then; Jack spotted a glint of gold attached to a chain around her neck. Adjusting his position, he saw the gold was in the shape of a key. Glancing over to the bedside table, he saw the key Angelica had placed there, making sure it was not the key for the door. Jack was bewildered; there was no other lock anywhere around the room as far as he could see. "You never explained why you need it so badly." muffled Angelica, interrupting Jack's train of thought. She turned her head, waiting for Jack's response. "Well." Jack started, trying to think of a good enough excuse to persuade Angelica. "It's for a venture." Jack struggled. "A venture!" Angelica said excitedly, sitting boltly upright, sending Jack toppling off her and onto the floor. Giving Angelica a queer look, she apologised, helping him back onto the bed. Jack sat rubbing a sore spot on his head, trying to ignore Angelica's grin directed at him. "That manuscript is the only way for us to determine how to find it." He said. Angelica shuffled a little closer to him, intrigued. "Tell me more, Jack." Jack looked suspiciously at her. "No!" He said, continuing to rub his head. "Not when you send me to the floor!" He added, trying to justify himself and end the stream of questions. Angelica rolled her eyes, agitated. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Her thick accent sending uncomfortable shivers up his spine. "Regardless, it hurt!" Jack debated, standing up to illustrate his point. "Usted es tan infantil!" Angelica rebuttled, before quickly realizing he could not understand. "You are such a baby!" She stood up, fuming. She advanced towards him, causing him to retreat back a few steps. She hit him brashly over his head, as he shielded himself with his arms. "What was that for?" He started, in astonishment. "You are so irritable!"

She gave a groan, as Angelica rested her back against the wall, allowing her legs to give in, as she slid down to the floor. She took a deep breath, realizing this amount of noise was sure to attract unwanted attention. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she ran her hands through her hair, trying to think of a witty comment to lower the tension. "I thought you would have had a higher pain threshold for someone who carries a sword." Angelica said cheekily, resting her elbows on her knees, eyeing Jack for his reaction. Jack watched her, slightly offended, and having the sudden urge to attack her back, in a much more pleasant way. Jack slowly advanced towards her, and he watched as Angelica apprehensively tensed up. Getting down to his knees, he crawled towards her, and rested an arm on each side of her, pressing his chest against her knees in an effort to convince her to let him come close. Jack watched as a wonderful warm blush spread across her cheeks. He craned his neck towards her, as she gradually dropped her knees. Jack smiled, as he brought his body over her. She retreated a little, pushing herself back against the wall. Angelica watched Jack's movements with cat-like eyes, studying his movements intensely. He shuffled a little closer, letting his lips brush lightly against her cheek. Angelica cracked a smile, as Jack brought her chin to face him. Jack balanced himself on one arm, and brought his other hand up to her lips, running his fingers over the outline. Angelica leaned in a little, coming into contact with Jack's forehead. He tucked her hair behind her ear, watching her facial expression change as she leant further and further in. Unable to resist the urge, he pressed his lips to hers. Angelica smiled against his mouth, as she responded eagerly.

Jack shuffled a little closer so he could rest entirely on his knees. Angelica grasped the rough material of his shirt, pulling him in closer. Jack went willingly, bringing his hands to grasp her hips. Angelica instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, urging him on. Jack continued kissing her, savouring the taste of her lips. He brought his hands up and kneaded his hands through her dark locks. The heat emitted started to increase, as the kiss began to intensify. Angelica moaned into his mouth, struggling for breath; as Jack moved his hand to find a sensitive spot behind her ear. Unlike the night before, Jack continually brought his lips to hers in a way that was anything but gentle, and Angelica was quick to respond. He wanted her to feel his passionate desire for her, as he brought his body closer and closer to hers, and she responded by pulling him onto her. Jack heard her sigh against his lips. Jack realised how preoccupied she was, and took the moment to grope around for the key. Feeling his hand come into contact with the cool metal, Angelica broke away from the kiss, struggling to catch enough breath to begin to throw a scathing retort back at him.

She slapped his hand away, untangling herself from his body, and dragged her figure onto the bed. Jack retaliated, as she caught her breath. "No te atreves!" She spat at him, enraged. Jack however; found her temper strangely exciting. He watched her with a grin as she pushed herself up onto the bed. Jack followed, making her retreat as far away as possible away from him. He followed, effectively pinning her body against the mattress and his own weight. She rested her weight on his elbows, and watched her expression. Her stern expression quickly changed to a small smile, as he re-adjusted himself over her. She was still flushed, and that key still hung freely on the chain around her neck. "Where does it go to?" Jack continued, as Angelica tried to maintain a steady breathing rhythm. "Uh-" Jack gave a smile, as he brought a hand up to the frayed material of her shirt, sliding his fingers under the shirt to make contact with her skin. Angelica gave a slight gasp at the contact, her eyes slowly beginning to roll shut, before she realized how persuasive his method was over her. She thought of how easily influenced she was over him, and knew that keeping the upper hand was long gone. She reached down and pulled his hand out from under her shirt, and returned to sitting position.

"Jack-" She started, trying hard to suppress the urge to pull him closer. "Jack, I will level with you." Jack gave a grin, as he watched as Angelica moved her position to sit cross-legged on the bed, and directly face Jack. "Jack, I know what you are searching for." Jack was taken aback by her knowledge, his jaw ajar in surprise. "The treasure. The lost treasure of Cortez." Jack remained transfixed upon her brown eyes. He watched as her expression changed, and she looked into his eyes with sympathy. "Jack, the location. It's not there." Jack's jaw slung ajar once again, as Angelica stood up upon the mattress, and removed the chain from around her neck. Jack watched, as she unlocked a small compartment in the ceiling, and fumbled around inside. She brought the manuscript down, and sat down next to Jack on the bed. Angelica flicked through the pages to find a certain page, and pinpointed what she was searching for. "Here;" She started, reading out an extract from the book. "...It can only be found by those who already know where it is." Jack leaned over, staring at the Spanish language Angelica had automatically translated. "You know what that means." Angelica filled in, watching as Jack stared blankly at the manuscript.

Angelica grimaced, as Jack's work seemed to wash away before him. Jack cleared his throat, beginning in a serious tone. "There isn't one living relative who would know the location." He stated, fruitlessly. Angelica gave a nod. She couldn't help but feel somehow relatable to him, that he had aspirations to do great things, though always seemed barred in some way of doing so. He was pressured, just like her. Angelica raised an arm and slung it around his neck, and Jack turned to face her. She seemed to understand him, and he was grateful for her current silence. Despite what a dire situation he was in, he couldn't help but desire her. He brought a hand up to her neck, and ran it down to her chest. She brought his body closer to his, and kissed his cheek. "What am I going to do?" He mumbled, as he brought her lips to his, and gently applied pressure. Angelica wrapped her arms around his neck, as Jack brought her to sit on his lap, and wrapped his arms around her back. Angelica smiled against his mouth. "I'll help you." She whispered, moving her mouth to his ear. Jack nodded, as he brought the manuscript around so they could both see it from their position. "Explain it to me?" Jack said, gesturing towards the manuscript. Angelica nodded against his face, as Jack clutched her tightly.

**~End of Chapter Six~**

**Congratulations, you deserve a cake if you stuck with it until the end. **

**If you had trouble understanding the "royal palace" scene, the Spaniard is "King Philip's trusted agent", who appears in OST under King Ferdinand's rule. Ha, told you he would be important!**

**On a sidenote, my next chapter will be prolonged once again, as I am in the midst of exams. It is in the making, so bear with me. Also, I am considering whether to keep this story as a strong lime, or classify it as a lemon. Suggestions anyone? That "big moment" is only a few chapters away. :3**

**Here's a challenge. See that review button? Click it, and wait for a knock on your door from Fed-Ex, delivering you that promised cake. 3**


	7. Late Night Wanderings

**An update! :D Apologies, I know readers have been waiting. This chapter picks up right where we left off, so you might want to rehash your memory with the last few paragraphs of chapter six. You also may want to have Google translate ready for this one, there's a decent amount of Spanish. Anyway, thankyou to all the reviews and messages guys, I really love them.**

**Brace yourselves; it's a 6000+-word chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any characters affiliated with the franchise.**

**~Chapter Seven~**

Angelica flipped over to the next page, as she cleared her throat before she began talking again. "It says here, it is located on an island." Jack snapped his attention back to the manuscript. "What? What Island?" Jack proclaimed, as Angelica raised a finger up to his mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet. "Shoosh." She muttered, as she continued to scan the manuscript for any useful pieces of information. "Isle-" Angelica struggled to pronounce. "Isle De Muerta." She glanced at Jack, to see if he had any recognition of the name, before turning her attention back to the manuscript. "Never heard of it." Jack said glumly, as he readjusted Angelica on his lap. "Well, I don't think anyone has." She continued, running her fingers over the ancient inkings. Jack gave a throaty groan, as Angelica read on. "It can only be found by those who already know where it is." She trailed off, as the manuscript went off topic. "That is problematic." Angelica nodded in agreement. "Jack, I don't suppose-" Jack shook his head. "Nobody in living existence would know the location of that Island." Jack glanced over to the window, watching the sky turn a brilliant orange, as the sun set.

Angelica rested her jaw on Jack's shoulder, as she continued to bore away at the manuscript. Jack glanced around the room, skimming the books in the bookshelf, and the many piles of cluttered books that surrounded it. "You have quite a collection of reading material." Jack stated, as Angelica continued to study the manuscript carefully. "Well there isn't many things to do here to preoccupy ones' time." Angelica bit her lip, examining a strange symbol imprinted on the script. "Anyway, most of them are not mine, they are from the great library." Jack's interest peaked. "The library." Angelica turned her head towards his, her brow furrowed. "Surely it shall have a detailed map of the Caribbean." Angelica gave a nod and opened her mouth to speak, before a rap at the door caused them both to jump. "Angelica? Why in God's name is this door locked?" A voice yelled, trying to turn the handle. Angelica jumped off Jack's lap, and pulled Jack off the bed and into the corner, throwing the bed covers over him in an ill-conceived concealment attempt.

"Coming!" Angelica shouted back, grabbing the key for the door and kicking Jack to keep him still. Jack suppressed a yelp; as he listened to Angelica unlock the door. Sister Catalina stood at the door, her eyes running up and down Angelica in disdain. "Sister." Angelica greeted. "Trousers." Sister Catalina muttered. "Trousers-. Angelica!" She persisted. Angelica looked down at her appearance. "These are not appropriate for a novitiate to be wearing!" She gestured towards Angelica's pants, and raising her voice in distress. Angelica's jaw slackened. "They cover my knees, Sister!" She debated, pulling them up slightly so that the skin of her knees could be shown. "Angelica, why can we never get you into a dress? Good God, child. Whatever are we to do with you?" Angelica decided to keep her mouth shut, holding back several witty responses that would surely jeopardize her position to become a nun. "Child-" She started, as she moved a hand to tame her dishevelled hair, softening her attitude towards Angelica. "Come down from here and have some dinner. You will do yourself no good to be locked up here pouring over books all day." Sister Catalina motioned for her to come down to dinner. Angelica gave a groan, as Sister Catalina gave her a light push out the door. "Keep your back straight, Angelica!" She muttered, as she turned to lock the door behind her. "Argh." She murmured, turning on her heel and loudly trudging down the corridor in annoyance.

Angelica followed Sister Catalina down the corridor, as she dawdled behind. "Child, don't be difficult." "I'm not being difficult!" Angelica protested, glaring harshly at Sister Catalina. "Angelica, It is about time you stopped behaving like a child." Sister Catalina stopped Angelica in her tracks, pulling her aside. "Angelica. You know you must take your vowels, dear child." Angelica silenced. "Yes, Sister." The pair of them continued down the hall, until they reached the dining hall. The hall was long, with a singular table stretched through the centre. Sister Catalina raised an eyebrow at Angelica, as she went to join the other senior nuns at the far end of the table. Angelica gave a sigh at the dull atmosphere at the table, and took her place among other notiviates. They ranged in age, from as young as five, up until Angelica, at seventeen. The rest of the occupants from Angelica onwards were all nuns, dressed in the demure uniform Angelica despised. Angelica hated her spot, and what it symbolised. She knew she was the next to become a nun, and all those childish and carefree days were officially over. She looked in disdain at the meagre food at her plate, only choosing to snack on a roll of bread, before pushing her plate away from her.

"Not hungry, Angelica?" A young novitiate piped up. She was no older than five, and could barely rest her arms on the table. Angelica gave a smile. "Come over here, Beatriz." Angelica gestured, and the little girl crawled under the table, and reappeared in Angelica's lap. She pulled her up, and the girl tentatively picked at Angelica's plate. Angelica looked at the little girl, seeing so much of herself within Beatriz. The little girl was an orphan, and had been brought to the convent just like she had. Angelica watched her as she picked at her plate, and fiddled with the cutlery. "Beatriz!" One of the senior nuns proclaimed from further up the table. Beatriz immediately put the cutlery down. "You should be ashamed of yourself to not take proper care of a child, Angelica." The same nun called, as Angelica averted her gaze. Once the nun was distracted, Angelica lightly tickled the child over the ribs. The child thrashed around wildly, chuckling, before she managed to wiggle out of Angelica's grasp. Angelica let her go, as she crawled back under the table and returned to her spot. Angelica rested her elbow on the table, leaning her cheek on her palm and ignoring the looks of disdain directed at her from the senior nuns. She watched everyone at the table, who had willingly given their lives to god. Everything about their lifestyle, she hated. Even the notiviates, with the exception of little Beatriz, were willing to devote their lives to God. She watched them, and had no inclination to join them. Neither did Beatriz; she had voiced that to Angelica herself. "Angelica." A voice interrupted her train of thought, as she brought herself back to the present with a jolt. "Elbows off the table, child." Angelica rolled her eyes in insolence, and excused herself from the dining hall.

Jack jumped up from the bed as he heard someone turning the handle of the door. "Relax. It's just me." Angelica muttered softly. Jack relaxed, as Angelica came in, casting an eye behind her to make sure she had not been overheard. "I hope you're happy." Angelica locked the door behind her, before turning to face Jack. "What's that supposed to mean?" Angelica stared at him intently, as Jack gave a pout. "Just leave me here." He complained immaturely. Angelica struggled to suppress her anger that started to boil within her. "Jack, I didn't have a choice." Angelica continued, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling on a brown coat, much to Jack's dislike. Jack gave a grunt of disapproval, as he returned to his position on the bed. Angelica walked over to the window, watching the dark of night slowly take over the sky. "Well now, what are we going to do about getting down to the library?" Angelica smiled to herself. "Just wait, Jack. It must be dark to creep around." Jack gave a groan, at the time he had to wait. Angelica sat down on the bed, and propped herself up against the wall. "So tell me, Jack." Angelica begun, watching as Jack pointlessly paced around the room. "When are you planning to continue this quest?" She asked, picking up a random gold necklace from her collection and running it through her fingers. Jack thought for a moment, before responding. "I will stay here until as long as you will allow me to." Angelica looked at him, and thought of telling him that he didn't want him to leave, but decided against it. "No, Jack. I mean what are you going to do, after this-Oh mother of god, will you stop pacing?" Angelica shouted, sliding off the bed and advancing towards him. Jack stopped in his tracks, and stared blankly at her sudden outburst.

He wanted to shut her up as quickly as possible, knowing they would surely attract attention continuing the ruckus. Without giving it much thought, he grabbed her by the waist, and pushed her against the wall. Angelica's eyes widened at their close proximity, as she subconsciously licked her lips. "Pon tus manos de mí!" Angelica struggled against his actions, but his grip was strong, and she could not break out of his grasp. Jack gave her a few minutes to steady her breathing, before he brought his hands down to her waist, caressing her skin through the thin material of her shirt. He watched with pleasure as Angelica's eyes started to roll shut, as she slowly became lost in the sensation. Acting on a sudden rush or hormones, Jack grasped her thighs, pulling her up to his waist, as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. He pushed her flush against the wall, and she locked her arms behind his neck. Jack watched as her mouth slowly formed a grin. Jack smiled back, as he pressed his forehead against hers.

An unusual slow ache began to built at her core as she squirmed, arousing Jack in the most delicious and painful way possible. Angelica could barely make sense of her surroundings, let alone have any resistance to his charms. Jack leant his forehead against hers, and grinded into her to stop her wriggling. Angelica was certain she might just melt to the floor if he didn't kiss her. As if he mentally understood her thoughts, he brought his lips to hers in a way that was anything but gentle. Angelica pulled him in closer, as Jack forced his tongue between her lips and groaned at the softness of her mouth under his. Jack heard her sigh into his mouth. He loved when she made noises like that; loved that he could bring out this side of her. A side that was so raw and natural, and completely of her own making, and not tarnished by stereotypes she forced to comply with. The way she responded to him, and she dropped all rational thoughts and brain function, that would prevent her from acting upon her most primitive and urges. Angelica grinded against his hips, and deepened the kiss, urging him on. Jack ran his hands up and down her sides, pulling at the material of her shirt as he did so. Angelica gave a slight chuckle, trying desperately to catch enough breath between each embrace.

She felt Jack's lower half harden, and took a moment to register exactly it meant. After a quick feeling of fear, she began to feel strangely empowered, in the knowledge that she could illicit such a response from him. She grinded into his hips once again, and he pushed her back with more force against the wall. She smiled against his mouth, as he began teasing her tongue with his own. The ache within her began to make her delirious, and she fought for enough breath. Angelica held back, trying to cool off for a second; before she realized how involved their position had become. Desperate for breath, she whispered into his ear. "Jack,-" She began. "I, uh, think we need to slow down for a bit." With great self-control and resistance, Jack slackened his grip on her, and rested his forehead against hers, as beads of sweat ran down his face. Angelica gave a chuckle, wiping some of the droplets off his face. "See?" She added, as Jack began to feel his legs weakening. Jack pulled them both from against the support of the wall, as he felt her legs wrap more tightly around his waist. Jack laid them both down on the bed, as he dragged her against him to bring his body flush with his. The both of them lay in the entanglement of their own bodies in silence for several minutes, until Angelica saw Jack's eyes slowly beginning to slop in fatigue. "Hey!" Angelica protested, slapping him lightly across the face. "What?" He responded in annoyance. "I thought you wanted to sneak about to the library!" Her accent was thick, hitting him in all the right places. He gave a gruff groan of understanding, before continuing. "But we could just stay here and…" He grinned at Angelica, moving in a little closer to her face. He watched as those eyes followed his every move, more en guarde than a hawk catching it's prey. "No!" She protested, as she wriggled away from his lips, and started to untangle herself from his body. "Fine." Jack moaned, with disappointment and insolence hinting in his reply.

Angelica glanced at the clock. Five minutes past ten. She registered just how long she had been preoccupied with Jack, before she put her mind to the task at hand. Re-adjusting her ruffled clothes, she picked up the manuscript and pushed it into Jack's chest. "Take this with you." She muttered, as picked up the key and pressed her ear to the door. "What are you doing?" Jack asked, edgy to keep going. "What does it look like?" Angelica harped back in noncompliance. Angelica listened, until she was confident there was no one lurking in the corridors. Opening the door quietly to prevent any squeaking, and ushered Jack out behind her. Jack followed obediently, as they stood in the corridor. The hall was dark, with little light emanated down the passage. Angelica quietly guided Jack down the familiar corridor, stopping every few yards to check that there was no other human presence. Jack continued to follow her footsteps, until they had made their way to the great library.

The large, wooden door stood before the two figures, as Angelica groped around for the lantern. Lighting the lamp, Jack and Angelica hurried inside. The great halls towered above Jack and Angelica, as Jack cast an eye over the wide array of books piled as high as the eye can see. "Right. I suppose you know where to start?" Angelica raised an eye at Jack, giving a chuckle. "Follow me." She continued, as she ambled down the main passage, passing many aisles, until she finally took a right. She slowed her pace, scanning the titles of the many books, novels and manuscripts, until she reached the place she was looking for. Standing on her toes, she reached for a large, tatty book a couple of shelves above her. "I can't reach it." Angelica muttered. Jack contemplated for a moment. "Come here." He gestured towards her, as she advanced towards him. "I'll lift you up." He whispered, as she nodded and gave him permission. Jack grabbed her by the waist, and strained his muscles to push her directly upwards. She managed to reach for the book, and brought it down with her, as Jack lowered her body back down. "Here." She whispered, flicking through the pages to find the one she was looking for. She managed to find the page, opening to a large map, detailed with the many islands from the old world, to the new world. Angelica traced her fingers over the seas, feeling a strange sensation of longing. Quickly pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she pointed out to Jack what the Spanish translated to. "What would you do without me?" Angelica said, casting an eye over Jack. He gave her a sympathetic smile, before resting his arm on the shelf. He looked over Angelica's shoulder, as she scanned the maps carefully for any Islands that may have been possible locations, or that may have been listed as "unknowns." She filed through a few more manuscripts, with detailed maps and accounts of the New World, but her efforts remained futile. Sighing, Angelica closed over the last book, and started to place them back on the appropriate places. "I'm sorry, Jack. There is nothing her that will help us." He gave a groan, running a hand through his thick dreadlocks in frustration.

Angelica watched him intently as he tried to calm himself, pacing fruitlessly in a continuous circle. She cast an eye around the vast reading material surrounding them in a hopeless effort to think of a solution to their dilemma. Becoming irritated by his constant pacing, she snapped back at him. "Oh, for God's sake; stop it, Jack!" She spat in his direction, taking the opportunity to direct a glare at him. Jack stopped his pacing, as Angelica approached him. She pulled a serious tone, ignoring Jack's effort to raise his hands to her waist and pull her in closer. "Jack, what are we going to do about this?" I can't harbor you forever." She said, taking a step back. Jack contemplated for a moment, unsurprised that the question had been roused. "Just until the authorities stop searching for me." Jack offhanded, desperately hoping Angelica would not question him further on the topic. Angelica directed her gaze at him, as the low light only illuminated a portion of his face. She chuckled, watching Jack's eyes move to the books around them. "They will never stop searching for you." She paused for a moment, as Jack fixated his gaze. "I think you know that Jack. Jack was slightly taken aback by the fact he had been outsmarted by a woman, although hardly surprised that woman was Angelica. Despite how private Jack kept his emotions, Angelica always seemed to pull at his heartstrings, and for numerous reasons, too. Jack couldn't help but make connections between her and him, at even the most minute and seemingly unimportant details. She picked up on when he diverted a topic; and would pick the opportune moment to bring it up again. She let curiosity get the better of her, just like him. In fact, as much as Jack didn't care to admit it, they were almost a mirror image of each other, and more alike than any person Jack had ever come across.

Jack didn't merit her a response, but took the opportunity to lift Angelica up onto the shelf and bring himself to stand between her legs. She didn't react, although continued to wait for an answer. He brought himself in a little closer, and watched as Angelica kept her gaze low. She wanted to kiss him and just let everything else go to pieces, but she couldn't help the constant stream of doubts that took precedence of feelings. The only explanation she gave herself for allowing Jack to stay with her was that her religion constitutes that she must help those in need. She disregarded the fact he was a criminal. To her, that really didn't matter anymore. She though of all the trouble this could get her into, but she had never felt happier in her life. Pushing her thoughts back into the present, she watched as Jack brought her jaw up with his finger. Jack noticed she was not willing, and he knew exactly why, although he couldn't think of a way to make her more at ease. He concentrated deeply on those dark brown eyes the size of orbs, and the way in which she looked at him. "Jack." She started softly; no more audible than a whisper. He saw her start to breath a little more heavily, as she continued. "I really shouldn't be doing this, you know." Jack tried to resist the temptation to smile, but realized she was completely serious this time. "I know." He stated calmly, downplaying the seriousness of what was at stake with those two simple words. Angelica's mind sped up again, trying to deduce all possible meanings of the phrase. Jack decided that this was the opportune moment, and kissed her. He felt her smile against his mouth, as she responded. Angelica brought her arms to encircle his neck and bring her in closer. She relished the feeling of him, and how exciting it was to be with him. It seemed to fulfill her curiosities, and made her genuinely comfortable. He locked his hands behind the back of her knees, and brought her up flush with his waist. Her muscles automatically tightened around his body. She broke away from the kiss, giggling as he brought her up. Her hair surrounded them like a curtain, as Jack did his best to steady himself with her additional weight. "This is fun." She whispered into his ear, as he gave a nod.

Jack's stomach gave a sudden loud protest at the absence of food; and he wished for it to suppress itself. Jack caught her lips once again as she tried to catch a breath, before she pulled away. "Jack, you can't hide the fact you're hungry." Jack gave a smirk, kissing her again. She let the matter slip for a moment, and returned his embrace. "Jack, you're hungry." She persisted. Jack gave a sigh. "Know how to get your hands on any food?" Angelica gave a snicker. "Of course I do! I have lived here all my life." Jack nodded, but did not loosen his grip on her. "You know, you have to get down if we are to go." Jack commented. She had no intention of moving. Angelica shook her head. "No. I like it here." She said, as she pressed his lips to his. She wiggled in a movement to get down, and Jack put her back down until her feet touched the solid floor. Angelica started to make her way back down the aisle. "You coming?" She called to Jack, as he followed her timidly down the hall.

The kitchen was dark, but Jack could make out the basic features of the room. There was a large wooden counter that stretched the almost entirety of the room, with loaves of bread and bowls of vegetables placed around the middle. Angelica led Jack into the middle of the room, and passed him some bread. "There's not much." She muttered, as she searched for something decent to eat. She moved amongst the pots, lifting up the lids individually, as Jack took a bite out of the bread. "I don't suppose there is any chance of rum?" He asked hopefully. Angelica laughed. "You really expect alcohol to be housed in a convent?" Angelica asked, privately amused by his hopeful ignorance. "No." She stated flatly. "Although, there is this." She said, indicating to a bowl of stewed meat in sauce. It was indeed much more appealing than the bread. "It's saved for the senior nuns. But I know how to get to it after hours." She said, grinning a little. She sat down next to Jack on the counter, her legs dangling over the edge. She passed the pot to Jack, as he accepted it willingly. She watched as he dug in hungrily, signaling to him to keep the noise down. "So, Jack. It just occurred to me how little I know about you." She started, as Jack continued to fill his appetite. "Not much told about the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." He managed to pronounce between mouthfuls. Angelica gave a giggle. "Infamous is a strong word." She said with a smirk, as Jack immediately pouted, putting the pot down on the counter. "Infamous is fitting nonetheless." He persisted. Angelica put the pot back where it came from, and pulled up a chair facing Jack. "

"Tell me more, Jack." She asked in a way that made Jack think of an inquisitive child. Jack didn't see much danger in confiding in her, with her being essentially cut off from society, and with a smug grin, he thought of a useful place to start. Angelica's smile widened as she pulled her chair even closer to Jack. "I was born during a raging typhoon off the coast of India. I was mainly raised by my father in Shipwreck Cove-" Jack stopped midsentence as Angelica interrupted him. "Where?" She asked curiously. "Ah. It's located on Shipwreck Island. A wonderful island, where I spent more of my childhood amongst the tangled bits of sunken ships and little sunlight." Angelica seemed surprised at the notion, so he took the time to explain. "You see dear, Shipwreck cove is a fortress. It is built mainly from the wreckage of broken ships, all forming a city with hundreds of levels." Jack took a moment to catch his breath before continuing. He saw Angelica's confused gaze, and elaborated further. "The whole city is located in the crater of a volcano, and the cove can only be reached by venturing through the Devil's throat-" "The what?" She interrupted. "It's a passage through the rock, like a crack; but only big enough to pass a ship." Angelica's eyes widened as she became more fascinated by Jack's story. "It was built by men, who carved it out of the rock. It is a fortress, and houses some of the more evil and hardened pirates you will ever come across."

Jack made a movement towards her chair; bringing his body down so he could begin to run his hands over her body. He heard her breath hitch, she grinned a little. "Go on, Jack." Jack liked the way she was so interested in his past. He had never had anyone be so interested in his personal story without having some cunning ulterior motive; hence why he always strived to keep it hidden, and he did a bloody good job, in his opinion. Jack saw a shadow move in the doorway, which struck icy cold fear straight into his hear. A million things raced through his mind: He shouldn't be here; he had been lingering in the same place for too long; and was letting feelings and desires get the better of him. He jumped up, and Angelica instantaneously followed; sensing his alarm. Neither of them exchanged a word, but fixated their eyes on the doorway. Angelica's stomach churned, and Jack's breath became lodged in his throat. Not a sound could be heard, not even their breathing. Jack involuntarily reached for his pistol, which was tucked into his sash, tightening his grip on the handle. He saw the shadow move on the wall, as he tried to recall the features of the room for a possible escape route. He thought about Angelica next to him, but his thoughts grinded to a halt as the shadow moved out from the darkness.

At the sight of a flinch of movement; Jack reacted, pulling the pistol out and pointing it straight towards the figure. The face was now visible. Struck with fear, the little girl stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were wide with shock and surprise; as their blackened depths glistened by the slight light cast by the open window. "Angelica?" The girl whispered in a thick Spanish accent, as her eyes did not dare dart away from the barrel of Jack's pistol. Angelica put her hand over her mouth in awareness. Jack watched the child, but did not lower his pistol. Coming to the quick realization there was a good chance the child may scream, he hoped the child would keep her mouth tightly shut. "Ah, Angelica?" Jack whispered, but did not avert his gaze. Angelica shot a glance at Jack, before rushing towards the child. Angelica got down to her knees and pressed the girl against her body, covering her mouth as she did so. "Oh, Beatriz." Angelica muttered, unsure which of the three of them had the greatest shock. Jack watched the child's face over Angelica's shoulder, and saw those black eyes, with tears silently streaming down her small face. "Jack, put the gun down." She mumbled, shooting a glare at him. Jack timidly did as he was told, and put the weapon away swiftly. He remained unsure of himself, and bestowed it upon Angelica to remove the tension from the situation.

Angelica brought the girl up from the floor, brushing off her knees as she did so. She placed young Beatriz down on the counter, and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Angelica smiled, for she knew exactly what the young girl was here for. "Jack, fetch that pot and a fresh spoon." She indicated to Jack, before returning her attention to the girl. She looked struck with shock, and did not dare let her glance move to Jack. He passed the pot to Angelica, who passed it onto Beatriz. The young girl began to eat apprehensively, as Angelica considered what exactly to do about Jack. "You frightened us, Beatriz." Angelica began, in a tongue that Jack could not understand. "No-nosotros?" Beatriz stuttered. Jack stared at the pair of them, oblivious to what they were saying. "Sí. Se trata de un amigo mío." Angelica replied, gesturing for Jack to come forward. Beatriz stared intently at Jack, which made Jack feel uncomfortable under her gaze. "Su nombre es Jack. Él es un pirata." Angelica continued. Beatriz' eyes lit up in excitement, as Angelica motioned for her to hush. "¿Entonces por qué es un pirata aquí?" Beatriz asked. Angelica smiled. "Es un secreto." Beatriz seemed happy with the explanation, and returned to pick at the food in front of her. "Jack, what are we going to do?" She gazed hesitantly at Jack, only to see he was just as anxious. "What have you told her?" He asked tentatively. "Just the truth; that you're a pirate, and it's a secret that you're here." Jack contemplated for a moment. "Bugger." He mumbled to himself. Seeing that there was no solution coming anytime soon from Jack, she took it into her own hands.

Angelica picked up Beatriz, and signaled for Jack to follow. "What are you doing?" He asked, as he started to follow Angelica out of the kitchen. Angelica rolled her eyes. "I'm taking her back to her room, unless you have another suggestion." Jack kept quiet, and watched as Angelica ran a hand through Beatriz' hair and placed a kiss on her cheek. Beatriz watched Jack intently. Jack averted his gaze, as Angelica was quick to pick up on his insecurity. "Honestly Jack, I think you are more scared of her, than she is of you." She gave a smirk, eyeing Jack. He quickly rebuttled; arguing it was not true, but than left the subject alone as Beatriz signaled cheekily for Jack to hush. "No se lo digas a nadie sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Angelica whispered into Beatriz' ear. She gave a devilish grin, nodding as she did so. There was something very unique about what Jack had his eyes fixated upon. What were the odds that a pirate, a novitiate, and an orphan were walking the dimly lit corridor of a convent at midnight? It was quite a sight. Jack watched intently at the way Angelica had developed such motherly affections for the girl, even though she was not yet eighteen. Jack had never given much thought to children, nor associated with them. But Jack liked the way Angelica held that child. There was a certain beautiful imagery about it that was beyond Jack's comprehension.

Angelica entered Beatriz' room, and ushered Jack in. The room was much like Angelica's; containing the same furnishings. For a young, somewhat wild girl, the room was surprisingly clean. Jack assumed there were the senior nuns to thank for that. Angelica walked over to the bed, and pulled back the covers to settle Beatriz in. "For such good religious people, it's surprising you don't allow your children to truly live before they take their vowels." Jack said, glancing around the room. Angelica tucked Beatriz in, and said goodnight. "I would not argue you on that." She agreed, as she and Jack left the room and shut the door behind them. Jack began to make his way to Angelica's room, before she pulled him by the arm and stopped him in his tracks. "What?" He shot back at her, trying not to let his voice exceed a whisper. "Stay, she'll be back."

She replied, as she stood with her back against the wall, watching the door. Jack did the same. "You know her well." Jack said pointedly, eyeing her from his position at the other side of the doorframe. He could hardly make out the features of her face, but her eyes glistened in the low light. "She's no different than I was." She said, and pressed her ear to the door. After a few minutes of dead silence between Jack and Angelica, the wooden door slowly began to open. The small figure of Beatriz made an appearance from behind the door. On her tiptoes, she silently crept out of the room, as Angelica was quick to skulk behind her and bundle Beatriz up in her arms. Jack assumed this was habit, as Beatriz did not show the slightest sign of surprise. Angelica took her back inside her room, and once again tucked her underneath the covers. Jack watched from his position leaning against the doorframe, as Angelica moved to stand next to him. "In regards to traits, you two are a spitting image." Jack observed, watching Angelica with a smile. Angelica nodded, before shutting the door behind her, and resting her back on the wood of the door, letting out a sigh of relief. She smiled at Jack, before pulling herself together and continuing up the corridor with Jack by her side.

Jack walked by her side, and tried to fixate his thoughts on his desire for Angelica, or at the very least the Treasure of Cortez. However, he could not shake that memory of Angelica holding that young girl. Jack could not understand why he liked it so much. He racked his brain to think of all possible reasons he could conjure. He knew children would please his father; but somehow in his train of thought it did not click that it would indeed be _his_ children that would please his father. _Maybe that's it _Jack thought to himself. _Maybe it's just a need to please my father. _Jack pondered it for a while more, before realizing no matter how much time he thought about it, he could not come to a conclusion. Pulling him out of this deep thought, Angelica spoke. "I have never known a pirate to be scared of something so small and harmless than a child." She chuckled, continuing down the passageway. Jack did not like appearing so transparent, and tried to quickly think of a snide comment to counter it. "Firstly, I doubt you have known any pirate prior to me at all, and secondly, I would infer you to be quite capable of being anything but harmless, and assume that child to be the same." Jack raised his finger back in the direction of Beatriz' door in an effort to demonstrate his point.

Angelica smiled, realizing she was undone, and let the matter go to rest. "So, Jack. What are we going to do? We're running out of options." Her use of "we're" made Jack strangely comfortable with their dire situation. "I don't know." Jack stated humbly, showing an openness Jack had never shown to anyone else. Once Jack had realized that, he felt open and unguarded. But there was something in that notion that was truly new and curiously confronting. Jack liked that.

**~End of Chapter Seven~**

**You're probably wondering when this story is going to pick up, and please know that the fun and games will soon be rudely halted when reality comes knocking. Sucks, doesn't it? But the story needs some solid foundations before it kicks off on an adventurous tone, and I think I have pretty much established those foundations.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads and reviews. Seriously, it keeps this story going.**

**I'm not entire sure when I will post chapter eight, but I hope to see you there when I do.**

**I like reviews, guys. :3 xoxo**


	8. Something For The History Books

**Short and sweet. I felt like I needed to have sort of "calm before the storm" chapter before the big action and suspense really starts to kick in in chapter nine. It was great to portray Jack and Angelica to pure; with no complications between them, but this marks the end of all that beautiful fun. I realise I have left this update delayed, but I spent several days arguing with my mind as whether or not to write a Sherlock Holmes fanfiction, so my mind was reeling off ideas and storyboards faster than I could keep up. Thankyou for all the reviews guys, they are very much appreciated.**

**~Chapter Eight~**

"Something just doesn't seem right." Jack stated glumly, as he entered the room and dropped himself down into the nearest chair. Angelica silently shut the door behind her, subconsciously running a hand through her hair before turning to him. "What doesn't seem right?" She questioned, sitting down to face Jack, her back resting on the wooden frame of the bed. Jack thought for a moment before answering. "Surely someone must have thought to record the location." Angelica nodded in acknowledgement. "But don't forget Jack, the Spanish don't get involved in the supernatural." She continued. He trusted her judgement, for who better to ask about the colonisations and explorations of the seas by the Spanish than a Spaniard herself.

"If someone _was _to make an account of the venture, that book wouldn't likely be around now. They would have _burned_ it, and the writers along with it." Jack straightened up. "That would mean-" "There would be no way of finding it." Angelica finished off. She bit her lip in contemplation. "Unless, a survivor passed it on, and the account taken outside of Spain." Jack considered this, bringing his hands up to animate himself. "Where would it be taken? Somewhere associated with the legend for sure." Jack had little hope at narrowing that down, as the legend was well-known pirate folklore, recited all over the world, ever since he was a boy, although no one had ever had the nerve to pursue it.

"Hispainola?" Angelica piped up suddenly, abruptly halting Jack's train of thought. Jack thought about it, but still couldn't see what Hispainola would have to do with the legend. "Saint Dominique…" Angelica muttered, mostly to herself. Jack brought his attention back on topic. "What?" But Angelica did not merit him an answer for some time. Saint Dominique. Why did that seem like a likely location? She wracked her brains, trying to remember where she had read about it. That was when it hit her. "Of course. Saint Dominique! The Aztec temple!" Angelica jumped up quickly. Looking over at Jack, she realised he hadn't the faintest idea what Angelica had stumbled upon. "Jack, don't you realise?" She continued excitedly, moving to sit on the window ledge. Jack looked utterly bewildered. "The temple. The Aztec temple." Jack finally caught on, realising her suggestion. "So you're saying, the location might be in the Aztec temple." Angelica tried to resist the temptation to toll her eyes. "Yes." Angelica replied. "It's a possibility anyway. A start." Jack smiled. At least it was something.

"Jack, what if it wasn't a mortal…" "Knowing the location." She added hastily. It was a good point. Of course the Gods knew the location, they were the ones that cursed the treasure in the first place. But was it possible that other non-mortal beings knew the location? Jack couldn't be sure. He doubted it he could ever come into contact with one anyway. To come across the undead was quite a rarity. However, he thought of something. Or someone to be specific. The greatest mystic in the Caribbean. Of course- Tia Dalma! How could that have slipped his mind? She wasn't exactly mortal herself. There was a high chance she knew much more than he did about the treasure. Jack thought paying Tia Dalma a visit could be very beneficial, and made a mental note to raise that question to Barbossa. Jack's mind whizzed with the possibilities. It was something, something to go on.

Silence fell between the pair, as tiredness began to settle over them. Angelica moved her elbows up to rest on her knees; resting her jaw. She directed her gaze back over to the window. The illumination from the towns' lanterns had long died out; allowing the luminescent moonlight to stream into the window. She watched as Jack lit the candle placed it centrally on the table, and slumped back down in the chair. He watched her intently, as her eyelids began to slowly droop. Angelica tried to stifle a yawn, as she lifted herself up onto he elbows and dragged her weight onto the bed. Jack watched as she turned her back to him, but did not bother to get under the covers. With a smug expression on his face, mirroring his intentions, he climbed onto the bed, bringing himself to hover over her. The mattress dipped at the extra weight, as he pressed his body against hers. He brought his hand up to her waist, finding the soft material of her shirt, and slipping his hand inside to make direct contact to her skin. Angelica gasped slightly, but kept her face hidden from Jack. "You cannot make me…" She whispered, her thick accent hitting him in all the right places. She tried to remain stationary, and ignore the urge to pull him closer. God, she was so tempting when she tried not to be. Jack felt he couldn't help himself. Jack moved his hand across her stomach; effectively pinning her in place. Angelica tried to back away, but he only moved closer. Her constant wriggling moving against his groin was driving Jack mad. Angelica paused for a moment. All that really mattered was how gentle he was with her. Angelica felt Jack making small circles on her stomach, as she tried to resist giggling from the sensation. Jack moved her hair from covering her face. She wasn't sure how much longer she could resist him. Especially like this. Angelica moved her head up to face him, as she studied his eyes. She could of sworn they had become several shades darker. Jack moved in a little, keeping his eyes on hers. Angelica tried to memorise his features. Ever so slowly, she brought her lips to his. She let the flow of sensations rush over her; taking a stable hold of all thoughts and feelings. For every embrace, Jack remained surprised she let him touch her. Jack knew his chance with her was hanging by a thread, and that every time she smiled against her mouth was some kind of confirmation of something deeper than just physical passion. Angelica savoured all those emotions in that one embrace. Angelica felt tiredness beginning to take precedence over desire; pulling back from the kiss. Jack settled down, lying mostly on top of her. To the sounds of the street and the creeks of the convent, the pair of them gradually fell into the state of sleep.

It was a lovely sight to anyone to see it. The pair made a convincing depiction of two naïve kids filled with passions that would surely fade against the test of time. However for Jack and Angelica it was something quite different. Something stronger.

**~End of Chapter Eight~**

**Aw. I think that ending was just a little bit on the cute side. Anyhow, I hope you're enjoying this story. Hard to imagine when I began this fanfiction I would acquire over 50 reviews and some really lovely messages over just seven chapters, so I thank you for that. I have chapter nine finished already, so I shall be sure to get my act together and post that swiftly.**

**Have any feedback? I would be delighted to hear it. Hugs.**


	9. Cruel Intentions

**I must apologise. I promised a speedy update and didn't deliver! I fell ill and everything came to a grinding halt. But anyway, this is where things really start picking up, so I hope you like the change of pace. If you don't like violence, this is the time to say adieu to this particular story. Thankyou to everyone who has been reading, especially to those who provide feedback. I do so love feedback.**

**~Chapter Nine~**

The Spaniard's expression soured, as he kept his brow lowered away from the watchful glances from the surrounding soldiers. Out of the corners of his eyes he watched the anxious officers move uneasily in his presence. Resting his palms on the wood of the table, he immersed himself in thought. His eyes moved scantily over the outskirts of the map in a wasted effort to spark an idea as to where he might have any luck of catching the elusive Jack Sparrow. He felt drained. He had exhausted his efforts to find him; and no other criminal had ever managed to evade his extensive search missions.

With great restraint, he calmed his nerves. "Now, tell me the facts." He stated, as the whole of the garrison flinched at the sound of his voice. The man adjacent to the Spaniard piped up. His important stature was demonstrated through his opulently decorated uniform, with his feathered hat hiding the whites of his eyes; as only hints of blue shone through. "We have scoured the city, sir. Raided every ship, pub and likely hideout. We have troops stationed at every entrance to the town square; and have doubled patrols at ever major intersection." He specified proudly.

The Spaniard gave a grunt of disapproval; making the uniformed man uneasy. "You're not doing enough!" He bellowed in a sudden burst of rage, swinging his arm furiously, and knocking over several bottles as he did so. "With all due respect sir, we have searched everywhere-" The uniformed man continued. "Try the brothels!" He spat, as he brought his arms up to the sides of his face, shuddering as he did so. "We-we have done so, sir." The uniformed man began again, observing the Spaniard carefully in fright of another burst of outrage. "They proved most successful, sir." He continued. "How many men?" The Spaniard asked; his voice several decibels lower than before. "Twelve sir. Including whom we believe to be Jack Sparrow's first mate." This offered little consolation; nor relief for the Spaniard, as he greatly doubted he would know Jack's whereabouts.

If the Spaniard had been a better man, he might have given Jack credit for his preparation in non-detection. However, Jack's behaviour currently angered him. "What name did he supply?" The Spaniard knew full well the name would be a pseudonym, and knew his question would be rendered useless. It would be a helpful tag of identification nonetheless. "Billy Vandenbruck I believe, sir." The uniformed admiral appeared rather pleased with himself, remaining blissfully ignorant that this would not be his actual identity. "But still no news of Sparrow." The Spaniard raised his head a little, as the uniformed responded only by shaking his head. The Spaniard swore under his breath. He opened his mouth to begin to address the admiral, before he was interrupted by a guard who suddenly came running into the adjournment, and skidding to a halt, only narrowly missing jarring his hip straight into the corner of the table. The Spaniard looked in disdain at the man causing the sudden interruption. His hair was ruffled, and his breathing so laboured he had to lean on the edge of the table to stay upright.

"Sir." He started, before he started to lapse into a coughing fit. The Spaniard turned up his nose at the man. "Get him out of my sight." He gestured to the officers, as they took hold of his arms, as he fought desperately to be released from their grasps. "No!" He protested. "Sir, please. Please! Listen! I have information!" The Spaniard turned his back to the guard, but did not order the officers to usher him away. The man's desperate cries reverberated off the thick stone walls, and initiated him to hold the attention of the entire garrison. "What sort of information?" The Spaniard asked flatly, trying hard to subdue the hint of curiosity lingering in his voice. "About the girl. The girl with Jack." The Spaniard listened intently to his words, allowing a sly smile to creep onto his lips. The Spaniard turned around almost instantaneously. "How do you know this?" His tone was a mix of exhilaration and antipathy. His words dripped with contempt, as he demanded an immediate response. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?" He ordered, insistence saturating the atmosphere.

The garrison remained in absolute silence. He beckoned the officers to bring the man forward. The Spaniard bore his eyes deeply into the guards'; and was most disgusted when the guard refused to break his gaze, only staring back just as harshly into the Spaniard's eyes. Irritation, rage and fury started to bubble up inside the Spaniard. The guard stared painfully back, as though strangely fixated on the Spaniard's expression. The corner of the Spaniard's mouth gave a slight twitch; giving the impression that he were about to laugh. In one sudden and surging movement, he raised his hand, and swept it forwards and caught the guard hard across the face. He did not cry out in pain, nor hide his face from the awestruck soldiers. The Spaniard was acutely aware of the fact he might compromise his mission if he did decide to throw the man out, and so was left with nothing but a harsh stare and a steady hand to generate physical force.

"This is valuable information I can give you. I can lead you to the Sparrow's refuge." The Spaniard was quick to raise his argument to the guard. "And it is your duty to Spain to divulge any vital information to your superiors!" He spat back in rebuttal.

It was the Spaniard's intention to remind the guard who exactly was the superior, although he could only too quickly realise the flaws of his plan. "Information that demands payment." The man replied slyly, knowing exactly his position, even if he was required to fight for it. The Spaniard's second bout of rage sent him hurtling to the floor with a sudden and volatile movement directed straight to his abdomen. Clenching his teeth to keep himself remaining silent, he quickly recovered rapidly. He brought his knees up to his chest to shield him from another blow, but none such came. The Spaniard approached him, standing over him condescendingly.

"If I tell you, I want my way with the girl." Despite the waves of pain emanating from both his cheek and his abdomen, the thought of control over the girl brought such a smile to his face; he failed to conquer a malicious laugh. The laugh echoed off the walls, through the garrison, and right into the Spaniard's eardrum. With a subtle smirk he only allowed the guard to see, he put his foot onto the hip of the man, and rolled his over onto his back. "That will depend on the usefulness of your information." The guard knew this was as far as he could bluff his way, and with a deep breath to stop the fits of laughter that resonated from his throat.

"He is hiding with the girl. The girl resides in the convent. The convent on the top of the hill." He lazily raised a finger in the appropriate direction, before resting his head down on the cold floor. With a wave of accomplishment beginning to rush over the Spaniard, his anger was long gone, Instead his emotions and intentions were of a much more sinister nature. "You have proved yourself well. Should this information prove correct, I shall grant you the honour of participating in our 'persuasive' operations." He gave a brief pause. "Your choice of methods." Turning swiftly on his heel, he signalled for the officers and soldiers to make haste towards the convent. "Men, move out!" He thundered, as the garrison filed out of the fort. The guard watched them go, as blood began to pour out from his nasal cavity. The admiral held out a handkerchief to the guard, as he accepted it tentatively. Holding it up to his face, as the blood rapidly soaked the material. "Clean yourself up." The admiral suggested, giving the guard a final sympathetic look before departing.

He lay on the stone cold floor, as the pain gradually echoed throughout every inch of his body. The blood dripped down his face and down his neck, staining his collar as it did so. His body was weak, but his mindset remained strongly fixated on the girl. That smile did not leave his lips, as he remained dazed at what pleasure he could illicit by the time evening came.

**~End of Chapter Nine~**

**So there. I leave you to wonder about what the next chapter contains. That too, shall contain a considerable amount of violence. In case you didn't quite click, that guard was the same guard from chapter six who stopped Angelica as she fled from the town square. The admiral of course, is new to the story. Both characters will play a bigger role in coming chapters, so I hope they are to your liking, even though they are violent bastards. **

**Would you be so kind as to review? The story only goes on because of your feedback!**


	10. Glints Like Daggers

**I thought I'd be nice and finish this tonight. This may be a small scene, but it's symbolism is important, and shall carry through future chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Any suggestions, please let me know.**

**On a sidenote; a big shoutout to all those who are nice enough to review. I really appreciate it. :)**

**It's action time.**

**~Chapter Ten~**

Townspeople were quick to usher themselves out of the way, as dozens of soldiers bolted through the streets, lead by none other than the Spaniard himself. It was a common sight to see the garrison move through the town whenever a dangerous criminal was on the loose, but the sight managed to attract attention nonetheless. The Spaniard kept his eyes fixated on the building that stood on the top of the hill, as he let wondrous mental images flood through his mind about how exactly to deal with the infamous Jack. Following the recovery of the manuscript, a hanging would surely be in order, but no first. No. He wanted to make that blasted Sparrow suffer. Him and his little whore.

After crossing the final threshold, he reached the iron gates. Acting on none other than a rush of adrenaline, he wrestled for several seconds with the bars of the gates. The gates did not budge and inch, nor grant the garrison entry into the courtyard of the convent. "Someone open this gate!" The Spaniard ordered, as several soldiers worked to pick the lock. As the mechanism was slowly jimmied and forced open, the iron gates swept open, failing in their purpose to keep out intruders. One by one, the soldiers filed into the courtyard. By this time, attention had sparked, and the residents of the convent began to rush to the frontal-facing windows, attracted by the rumbling sounds of the soldiers.

As the garrison made their way to the great wooden oak doors, the Spaniard rapped forcefully upon it, alarming the residents in such a way they rushed speedily to the door. After several minutes were spent trying to unlock the doors, the pale and lined face of Sister Catalina appeared from behind the door. The many, many years of the absence to the sun had left her with a ghostly appearance, with her face colour frighteningly white.

"How may I be of service?" She asked, her tone of voice clearly demonstrating her unwillingness to both help the soldiers, nor grant them access inside the walls of the convent. "Open the bloody door, before my men knock it down." The Spaniard answered. Sister Catalina was quick to disregard his comment. Glancing over his shoulder, she looked in disdain at the forcefully opened gates. "Tread carefully, you don't want to be disrespectful in a place of god." She scorned. The Spaniard smirked a little, before spitting directly at the feet of Sister Catalina. Forcing the door open, he summoned his men to enter. "Get her out of my sight." He offhanded sourly, as two soldiers held her, but she made no attempt to struggle. "How do we find her?" One of the soldiers whispered to the Spaniard, as the garrison stopped inside the entrance hall. "Strategy." He replied calmly, before calling the attention of the garrison. He assigned a certain amount of men to search through each level. "You lot. Follow me." He instructed. The garrison disbursed throughout the convent.

The Spaniard found his way to the first door of a succession; and thrust it open in a powerful motion. He stumbled inside, turning his head from side to side to find an occupant. He laid eyes on a much younger inhabitant than he had been expecting. He had come face to face with Beatriz, and incidentally the only other occupant other than Angelica who knew where Jack was at this very minute. The Spaniard's luck had turned, although he didn't know it quite yet. The girl looked suddenly panic-stricken, as the Spaniard advanced towards the child. Beatriz took several steps backwards, but he reacted quickly and grabbed her forcefully by the arm. Too frightened to let out a scream; she merely protested by trying to yank back her arm.

The Spaniard clenched his teeth, as he tugged the girl back. Soldiers gathered at Beatriz' door, watching the Spaniard deal with the child. She was putting up a good fight against a fully-grown man, and was doing her best not to falter and let her fear show. "She's not complying, is she!" One of the soldiers commented, rousing several bouts of laughter to echo around the walls. In a sudden movement, he thrust the girl towards him, and slapped the girl hard across the face. Silence flooded the room, as nobody dared move a muscle. The Spaniard had expected the girl to cry out, but she remained silent, cupping her cheek with her hand, as a red mark began spreading across it. "You." The Spaniard pointed at a soldier at the door. "Pick her up." The soldier obliged with a nod, and lifted little Beatriz off the floor, receiving no such struggle from her as the Spaniard had received. Taking several steps closer the Beatriz and the soldier holding her, he raised a finger to her face. "Ahora, ¿dónde están?" He asked, and waited to see it the girl would respond.

Beatriz raised a shaky finger directed out the door. "Go where she points." The Spaniard insisted, as the men cleared away from the door. Making their way down the corridor at Beatriz' direction, the Spaniard grew more pleased with himself with every step. He knew this was it; this was his chance at revenge. His eyes sparkled at the promise of it, as he focused his attention on which door he might crack open and discover them. Eventually, Beatriz pointed to a singular wooden door. The soldier stopped, as she dropped her finger and lowered her gaze, watching the Spaniard out of the corner of her eye. He smiled and nodded his head towards her.

He stood staring at the door for several moments, trying to gain a mental picture of what lay behind that door. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. He wanted the capture, he wanted the girl, the torture, everything. His greed shone through all rationality and morality.

He pressed his hand to the handle, moulding his fingers around the knob. He tightened his grip, and turned the handle. The door creaked loudly, as he pressed his hand flat against the wood of the door to open it fully. As the room came into view, he could hardly suppress his reaction.

"So here is the filthy whore." He stated through a snarling grin. "And look, it's the good captain." He said sarcastically.

They stood on legs like lead, with panic and fear knifing through them like physical pain. Angelica found herself rooted to the spot. She wanted to chance a glance over at Jack, but she found herself unable to remove her eyes from the Spaniards', as glints like daggers shone from the black depths of his eyes.

The silence was almost deadly. Jack knew this was it, that his luck had finally run his course. He wouldn't be foolish and run, no. He knew it was his responsibility to fix up this mess. And what a mess it was. The Spaniard leant lazily against the doorframe, as he moved his eyes away from Angelica's to address Jack.

"Game's up, Jack." He said, almost gleefully. Jack thought for a moment. He felt the time had come to be solemn, perhaps that was the way he was meant to clean up this mess, but his attitude was quick to get the better of him. "What a game it was!" Jack replied cheekily. The Spaniard was slightly taken aback by Jack's forwardness, almost wary of Jack, as though he felt like his prisoners could just melt through his hands.

The Spaniard signalled a guard in. "The girl." He stated with a nod of his head. The guard grabbed Angelica by the wrists, securing them firmly behind her back. Angelica struggled against him, but could not break free. The Spaniard took a few advancing steps towards her, standing much too close for Jack's liking. The Spaniard was fully aware of his position, using it to his advantage. Angelica refused to look at the Spaniard out of spite and pride. She did not want to face him any longer. She wanted this to be over, so she resisted to the best of her abilities.

Glancing backwards, he gestured for another guard to take hold of Jack. Angelica glanced warily at the guard who took hold of Jack. As helpless as she was, she was still capable of directing one hell of a glance. "Temper, temper." The Spaniard condoned, tapping her lightly on the nose, much to her annoyance. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He commanded. She did not obey. She stared out of the corner of her eyes, at the guard holding Jack.

Agitated by her lack of response, the Spaniard grabbed her jaw and twisted it towards him. Angelica whimpered a little, screwing her eyes up tightly. She wasn't used to this type of treatment. She whispered a prayer, and focused on keeping her eyelids tightly closed. In all her years, she couldn't remember something so frightening.

"You piece of filth..." The Spaniard roared suddenly, as he raised his hand in a volatile movement, landing it right across Angelica's cheek. The pain radiated through her cheek, as she concentrated on the droplet of blood flowing freely down her cheek. The feeling made her sick and weak, as she struggled to remain upright. Her knees forced her to give way, as she had to be caught by the guard to stop her falling to a heap on the floor. Everything fell into a black abis, as she let her eyes close shut.

The Spaniard rolled his eyes at her weakness, before turning on his heel to direct his attention back to Jack. Jack had his eyes screwed shut too, as his ears seemed to jump at every noise. "Smart not to protest, Jack. You don't want to end like…" He gave a brief pause as he glanced at Angelica. "Oh look! She's unconscious!" He remarked joyfully, much to Jack's dislike. "All the more reason, Jack. You can't open your big mouth when you're not awake."

Jack did not dare to respond. Both him and Angelica were completely and utterly helpless, and he did not want to challenge that with no plan to back him up. "It's time for a little walk." The Spaniard said, as he headed out the door. The guards restrained their prisoners as they followed the Spaniard on his heels. "Search the room." The Spaniard commanded, as several unoccupied guards took over the small room.

The Spaniard crossed eyes with the Admiral as they passed each other in the hallway. He watched as the guards led Angelica and Jack out. With a look of horror etched upon his face, the Admiral called out the Spaniard. "She's unconscious!" He yelled. The Spaniard stopped dead in his tracks, as the guards followed suit. "Oh really?!" He snarled. The Admiral shot a look of disdain over to the Spaniard, as he made his way towards Angelica.

"Look, she can't even walk.." He acknowledged as the guard was holding Angelica up to prevent her from falling. He tapped her lightly on her undamaged cheek, until she roused. The Admiral waited until she was able to fully open her eyes. He raised his hand, as she flinched, as though ready to receive another brutal attack. "No tengas miedo..." He whispered so that the guard could not overear his words. With his thumb, he wiped away the blood that stained her perfect face.

"Move along, now Admiral. It's time for the march of shame." The Spaniard uttered, as he led the group out. Jack looked around at his surroundings, seeing too many guards in uniforms than he could comprehend. Catching his eye was the little girl, Beatriz. She looked almost tormented, with no nun around to help her with the havoc the guard had unleashed upon the convent. He felt guilty about raising that gun to her head, for instilling a fear that she did not need to experience at her tender age. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault. As the regret continued to stab at him constantly, he began to stumble as the guard restraining him began to deliberately trip him in humiliation.

The havoc of the guards invading the convent had caused quite a stir, and townspeople flooded the streets, eagerly watching the troop of guards marched back to the fort, accompanying two prisoners. The crowd began to murmur, outraged at those who had not respected the code of law. Children ran alongside Jack and Angelica, forcefully throwing rotten fruit at them. Angelica kept her head hidden beneath her hair, afraid of showing her face. Jack watched as the blur of colours passed by him, struggling to stay on his own two feet as he was pushed down the hill.

The Spaniard marched proudly along in front of the garrison, the roar of the crowd only fuelling his rush of adrenaline. This was it. This was his moment.

And then, everything went blurry for quite some time.

**~End of Chapter Ten~**

**Enough for now, I have some exciting scenes coming up soon, hope you will stay tuned for them.**

**If you're reading this, you've read my ten chapters. YAY! Thankyou for reading! This story is going to be a lot longer than anticipated. Review for more regular updates! :)**

**Adieu.**


	11. Piercing Green Eyes

**Greatest apologies! It's been forever! I'm sorry; I've been sososo busy. I've been sick, had a geography camp, my birthday, a shitload of schoolwork, and then I went off to Sydney to study filmmaking for a week, and never quite got into writing mode. Anyhow, here is the next chapter. Expect another update within the week or thereabouts as I'm on holidays and will probably write heaps.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned POTC, I would have made a much better fourth film.**

**~ Chapter Eleven~**

The _thud_ of the iron doors being shut and locked behind them was even more taunting than the roars and jeers of the crowd they had been paraded past. Angelica closed her eyes for a minute, swallowing hard as she did so. She succumbed to the bitterness that had so threatened to engulf her hope, as it crushed her to shattering pieces.

Jack gazed feverishly around the room, noting that the stone floor and walls and iron bar gates were very similar to every other jail cell he had ever found himself in. His mind prepared itself to plan and execute an escape strategy, but as he laid eyes on his first mate Barbossa, he knew there was no escape for them now. "Jaack." Croaked Barbossa softly. Jack scanned his appearance. Although he was never the most dapper pirate, he looked most certainly worse. His eyes had gained heavy black bags, and his face was caked in a thick layer of grime. Jack forced a smile, though it was hardly convincing. "Hector." He muttered in response. "Nay!" Barbossa was quick to rebuttle. "It's Billy now. Billy Vandenbruck." He instructed. Jack gave a nod. For having such grim prospects ahead of him, Barbossa never let his demeanour drop.

Jack turned his attention back to Angelica, and felt nothing but guilt for what he had done. He felt an undeniable sense of responsibility, and wished he had the capacity to fix it, only he knew he didn't. Jack wondered about if it had never happened, if he had been tipped off to another library that night and none of this had ever taken place. Despite how much he knew that would have been to Angelica's benefit, he didn't regret meeting her. He didn't regret seducing her, nothing. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure he had seduced her. When he thought about it, she had wanted to whole-heartedly. In any sake, he had not fully corrupted her, although she was probably facing a death penalty because of him…

His thoughts trailed off, as he watched her silently. She refused to turn and face him, but he was sure she could see him out of the corner of his eye. Jack would have liked to have said something, but they were both enough in the dark as it was. Jack heaved a sigh, and sat down next to his first mate. Jack kept his head down, thinking of what he could do. He would have liked to cross the distance between him and her and wipe the trail of blood off her cheek, but he didn't' dare. "Shouldn't bring a lass into this, Jack. Won't be long before she goes off her head." Jack shot him a look, but didn't bother to comment. Jack reserved himself to that of a small child, trying to make himself invisible. He didn't quite manage that of course, so he made do with keeping his mouth shut.

Angelica began to fretfully pace back and forth, slowly, and gradually adding to the pace at every turn. Jack watched her. She began to mutter mostly to herself, before she slowly raised her voice. "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora.." Jack listened carefully, grateful that Barbossa could not understand her words. "Jack, ¿qué podemos hacer?" "Nunca podré volver a lo que sé…todo se ha ido! todo!" Her voice was shrill and thick with detestation, and Jack knew she was frightened, and this was her way of showing it. He would have acted the same, if he had not been in this position countless times before. "Ya no queda nada para mí!" She cried, as her harsh eyes began to soften as the moisture began to build up in them. Jack finally raised his head at the sound of her distressed voice, as she searched his eyes for hope. However, he found himself with none.

"Hey! Cállate, puta!" A guard shouted. Angelica's words seemed to die within the constraints of her throat. "Yo no soy tal cosa!" She spat back at him. Jack jumped up as the guard moved to open the lock. Angelica took several steps back, as she felt her hand brush against Jack's. He yanked her back, as they both hit the back of the cell with an audible _thump_. Jack wrapped his hand around hers, and make sure the guard could not see. He pushed open the door, and eyed her intensely. He lowered his voice, so it was hardly a whisper across the room. ""Será mejor que no hables así, cuando el Sr. Hernández viene de visita. ¿Quién sabe lo que sus métodos son ..."

Angelica felt a flurry of dread soak through her being, as her mind registered what exactly might be in store for her. She had hoped to not be separated from Jack, but now she felt weak, as though she may be in mortal danger without his assistance. As much as she hated the thought of it, she knew this wasn't really her choice. She felt comforted by the warmth of his hand wrapped around hers, and didn't pull away. Her eyes remained transfixed on the guard as he locked the door behind him. Jack moved his head down to her ear, but she did not budge. "What was that?" He whispered softly. He watched as the moisture in her eyes renewed, but she did not let it spill. "Nothing." She offhanded. Jack knew a lie when he saw one, and right now Angelica was as transparent as rain. She wished she wasn't, but she couldn't help it. She felt like she could collapse in a heap on the stone floor if Jack hadn't taken her hand. She felt Jack's eyes on her, and for once, was grateful for it.

Barbossa watched the pair from his position. There was something between them. Something that he felt he couldn't quite pinpoint. The ability to communicate without talking wasn't a trait easily mutually shared between a pair, but it played out right in front of his eyes. He knew Jack well, and knew Jack had gotten himself too deep into whatever this was. In a way, Barbossa wanted to like what he saw. In another, it struck him that this wasn't good for business. This was emotional. That combination shouldn't mix.

Angelica moved to sit down, and Jack went with her. Barbossa eyed them, before reaching into a compartment beneath his coat. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the guard was safetly out of sight, before revealing a shiny knife. He slid it across the floor to Angelica's feet. She stared down at it, not wanting to accept it. She never imagined she would ever have to carry a knife. Eventually, Jack picked the knife up. He reached down to the frayed material of her shirt, and lifted it up slightly to reveal the flesh of Angelica's stomach. He ripped his sash into two pieces, tying one around her waist and stowing the knife inside it. He pulled her top down to make sure it was undetectable by the guards. The cold of the blade hit her warm skin with the strangest sensation of brutal survival. She looked up curiously at Jack, surprised that pirates were capable of bonding through instinctual survival. He smiled weakly back, before continuing to watch for the guards outline as it paced by in the darkness of dusk.

The time passed uneasily in the cold cell. Barbossa kept himself occupied, watching over Jack and Angelica and annoying the guard whenever the opportunity presented itself. It had been hours, and Angelica had eventually succumbed to fatigue and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. A tiny smirk was visible in the corner of his mouth, as Angelica began to shut her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Jack's eyes darted between the bars and the window, searching for an escape idea that never came. Barbossa eventually piped up. "She's very pretty." Jack smirked a little, subconsciously directing a glance over Angelica, nodding in agreement. "What do you plan on doing with her?" The happiness drained from Jack's face. "I don't know." He wished he could have provided a better response, as being captain he prided himself on being one step ahead of everyone, but the fact was; he didn't. He had no idea what he was doing. He had no plan, no escape route, nothing. Even his composure was hanging by a thread. Even though Jack tried not to show it, Barbossa saw he was scared. Jack was young, and he would learn, eventually. "We'll get out of this, Jack." The words of reassurance resonated through his mind, as he absorbed them to keep his thoughts at bay.

The sound of footsteps slowly walking on the stone floor could be heard. It caught both Jack's and Barbossa's attention. The came closer and closer, but the dark had set in, and it was impossible to see a form from the distance. The person gradually came up to the bars, revealing a pair of powerful green eyes that shone in the low light. Jack and Barbossa could make out the outline of his messy hair, and that was it. The guard began to jangle the keys, as Jack shook Angelica awake. She adjusted her vision, before freezing up against the wall at those unhinging, unnerving eyes. The guard opened the door, and the man entered. He was tall and messy, with his uniform ruffled and unkempt. A grin was plastered onto his face, as he raised a finger and beckoned Angelica. She refused to move, only watching the figure that hovered above her with piercing green eyes that haunted her even when she wasn't looking into them. Jack moved to get up and confront the man physically, but caught Barbossa's governing gaze and decided against it. He knew he was currently utterly helpless. After several seconds, the man moved suddenly and grabbed Angelica's wrist harshly. She resisted, but was no match for his tight grip. Jack moved to pull her back down to him, but the man quickly yanked her up to her feet. "No lo hagas. No...no. ¡Vamos!" Angelica yelled, but the man dragged her out of the cell, into the darkness.

Jack could hear no more, and in a way, it was more painful than hearing her screams.

**~End of Chapter Eleven~**

**Aha, I leave you hanging. Not for long though, so check back real soon. Thanks for all the support guys. To all those who are enjoying the backstory, me too! I could probably make like, 2 films out of all this once I'm done. Bye for now. xx**


	12. Beyond Belief

**If you were wondering when this story was going to get serious, then this is it. I decided to have the climax of what I call "part one" of this story split over two chapters. Both have very, **_**very **_**different tones. Once I have chapter 13 up, I can start to make the transition into "part two". Any of you remember how I estimated this story to be about 20 chapters? Yeah? I was so wrong. This could, potentially, providing I don't lose interest, have well over 40-50 chapters. Sound good?**

**A warning: If you don't like violence, the objectification of women, blood, or nasty villains, stop reading. I even got a little queasy writing some of this, but this is the way I always planned it.**

**Special thanks to Valenelle, who almost **_**always**_** consistently reviews this. It is very much appreciated, especially coming from someone who also writes. (: **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We get it. I don't own potc.**

**Kay, time to get reading? I think so! :D**

**~Chapter Twelve~**

Angelica looked up tentatively. She couldn't see much, although she could just make out the parameters of the room. There was a wooden table and two chairs against the other wall, and a lantern placed centrally on the table. The candle inside flickered, as it wore down the wax. Angelica tried to focus on the flame, to try to keep her thoughts at bay. She didn't want to think of the possibilities that awaited her. She didn't want to think of Jack's position. She doubted they would get out of this. Her hand drifted to the front on her shirt, feeling the sharp edges of the blade. She hoped it wouldn't be found. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it. It was just this morning that she had been in the convent. In the convent, a single day away from taking her vowels, bound to live a chaste life, forever. That was well and truly broken now. She would be exiled if she ever attempted to return to that place. As for Jack, he had lost everything. His ship, his quest and his dignity. It had all gone. He was left, as vulnerable as she was, in a jail cell under the close watch of the notorious Spanish guard. She wondered if she had the courage to use it if necessary. She could hardly bring herself to touch it, let alone use it.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door started to creak open. She took her hand off the blade so as not to arouse suspicion. She watched cautiously as the man entered the room. She recognised him instantly. It was the guard. The guard from the town. The guard that had stopped her. A flicker of fear curdled itself up in the pit of her stomach as he came into view. This is how we were discovered. Her blood boiled as she glared intensely at him. He rested his back against the door, wearing a mischievous smug grin. Angelica stood up and approached him. "¡TRAIDOR!" She lunged towards him as the words left her mouth, but he quickly pushed her back, thrashing her roughly against the wall. Her forehead smashed against the jaded stones, as the impact sent her falling down to the ground. She wanted to hold her head in her hand, though she couldn't make sense of her surroundings, and couldn't seen to coordinate her hands to bring them up to cradle her head. A malicious laugh echoed around the room, as Angelica let out a groan of intense pain. The man hauled her up to her feet. "Oh, no. I am not the traitor here." He raised a finger and pointer it directly at her forehead, digging his finger in to the open wound created by the thrashing. The blood smeared across her forehead, as she tried to back away from him, only he pushed her back. "You are the reason we are here!" She went for him again; only he grabbed hold of both her arms, keeping her trapped in his grip. She was forced to look into his face, and it filled her with terror. Her lip quivered, and blood was spilling out from her wound, trickling down her cheek. "You are the one holding a pirate hostage. You expect not to be punished for that?!" His tone was jovial and jokerish, as if he was about to break into song at any moment.

He pushed her again, thrusting her into the table. Her side was rammed into the table edge, as she buckled over it, holding her stomach in her arms as she let her upper body fall on the table. Bowling over the table had allowed the blade she was concealing to poke through her stomach, and she felt sure the wound was bleeding. She closed her eyes for a brief second, trying to ignore the pain that was surging through her body. She struggled into the chair, crippling over to hold her stomach in her arms as not to reveal the red that was staining her shirt. The guard reached for a length of rope that had been tucked into his pocket. He stretched it out to full length, examining it as he did so. "Now..." He began, as he grabbed her chin with his free hand. She didn't look into his eyes; she directed her vision down to the floor. "You know, they still have witch hunts in the North." Angelica felt a pang of fear, and forced herself to look at the man. She was shaking violently, and the guard grasped her chin with more intensity, scraping his nails into her neck. He lowered his voice to just a whisper, as he moved closer to her. "They don't care who you are. They don't care what you did. All they will do is torture you until you until you confess to practising witchcraft. And then…they will kill you." He smirked, and let go of her chin, instead moving lightly around the room. "You're a perfect candidate for it. You're a woman, who has committed a crime." He gave a snickering laugh. He stopped for a second, as his eyes darted up and down Angelica. He hovered over her, before walking behind her, and securing her hands together with the length of rope in tight knots.

She started to panic. She shut her eyes, tight. "You and that pirate must have done more than just talk. You must have..." He didn't need to finish the sentence to make himself clear. He brought himself down to her eye level, bringing his face so close to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. She opened her eyes, just in time to see the guard smothering her in a crushing kiss. He was vicious, as he forced her mouth open and pushed his tongue inside. Angelica jerked her head back, as he pushed himself against her in the chair. She felt around for his bottom lip, biting down on it hard. He thrust himself back out of the chair, as he let out a yelp. He touched his lip, and stared down at the blood on his fingers. Angelica watched him fearfully. He sauntered back towards her, slowly, as he yanked her up by the arm, and stood directly behind her. She trembled, as her knees could barely support her. "Sluts don't bite." He whispered into her ear. She flinched at his words. He raised up one leg, and dug it deep into the back of her knee, while still keeping her upright with a tight grip on her bonds, not letting her fall. She grimaced, as he increased the pressure he placed upon her knee, so that she was trembling so badly she was almost about to collapse. He waited several more seconds, before he let he drop. She gave a small scream, as she could not shield herself from the impact with her hands. Her body came into contact with the cold stone floor. She could feel her various wounds throbbing with the impact, desperate to be tended to. She hoped they wouldn't do this to Jack.

As soon as she had gathered up the strength, she scrambled over to the corner of the room. She kept herself there, completely helpless. She wished this wasn't happening. She wished there was a chance. But her thoughts died out when the guard advanced towards her once again. Angelica crammed herself into the corner, with no avail. The guard got down on all fours, crawling on top of her. She wanted desperately to wiggle away, but with her hands bound, she had no hope. He brought his body in close to hers, successfully backing her up against the wall. He reached a hand out, and placed it on her thigh. She winced at his touch. His hand slid up further and further, until it rested just short of the waistband of her pants. "Usted monstruo." Angelica whispered. She screwed her eyes shut. The guard grinned. "No se peleen." He ordered. She knew his intentions. His hands told her more than his words did. She was also worried about the blade. The stain of blood on her shirt may have gone unnoticed, but if he started unclothe her, she knew that blade would turn on her. His hand crawled up, touching the button fastening her pants together. She squirmed, but it only encouraged him on. It was so close now. It was all about to end for her. In a way, she was glad. At least it would be quick, no more pain. She tried to prepare herself, despite the fact that her mind was racing at a mile a minute-

The door creaked open. It caught both Angelica's and the guard's attention. Angelica opened her eyes, as the guard scowled sourly, whipping his head back towards the door. "Something tells me you are not on track." A man spoke. His voice was calm, as if these methods were typical. Angelica recognised his voice. It was the man, the man that found them at the convent. Partly relieved at the small break in torment, she relished his company. "You're interrupting them!" The guard bellowed; his agitation and anger making his hand on Angelica's thigh tighten in grip. The Spaniard gave a mellow smile in response. "Indeed, I did give you permission to do this, although, the point of all this is not to primarily torture her, it's to get information from her via whatever methods we see fit! Don't you forget that!" He had made his way over to the guard and Angelica's position, pointing a finger into the guard's forehead. "Now. Get her up, so that we can get some real work done here. I need to know if it's necessary to kill her.

Angelica froze at his words. _Death. _For some reason, that hadn't crossed her mind. Torture, she'd expected. The guard moved off Angelica, allowing the pressure to be released off the blade digging into her flesh under his weight. The guard and the Spaniard pulled her up to standing position, supporting her as they dragged her over to the chair. The Spaniard surveyed her condition. There was blood everywhere, still pouring out of her wounds. The Spaniard sighed, turning to the guard. "Have you even started the work we assigned you to do?" The guard scoffed. "Bargained is more like it." In response, the Spaniard gave him a haughty look, before turning his attention back to Angelica. "So here's how this works." He instructed, as he swaggered over to Angelica. He reached into his pocket, revealing a dagger. He ran it over his fingers, touching the tip. "It's not sharp." The guard commented, at the lack of blood on the Spaniard's finger. "Ah. Right you are!" He said gleefully. Angelica's eyes darted between the two of them, unable to read between the lines. The Spaniard moved closer, sitting down on top of Angelica. She didn't bother resisting this time. He reached for her hands, slicing a cut right across the top of her hand. She writhed at the pain, as her eyes began to water. She couldn't see the cut, but she knew it was there. She could feel the blood dripping over her fingers and onto the floor. Her mouth gaped in bewilderment, as the tears ran down her face, before she had a chance to try and hold them back. "All sharpened now." The Spaniard whispered. Angelica gave him a horrid look, but knew it wouldn't achieve anything.

"Listen here. We have been searching for Jack, as you know. But, we're not just looking for Jack, we are looking for something he has. Do you know what that is?" Angelica shook her head profusely. "Thought you might say that." He responded. He swung one leg over her other leg, so he could face her directly. "Well," he said, as he brought the dagger up so Angelica could see it. She watched as he waved it in front of her. It was taunting her, and she didn't know how much more of this pain she could take. The Spaniard put the dagger down on his lap, and moved his hand up to the top buttons of her shirt. Angelica tensed up at his touch. _Oh no. Not this again. _"Relax. It's not what you think." He continued to unbutton, until skin lower than her collarbone was only just covered. "We are looking for something that was stolen from us." He said, raising the dagger to the area an inch or so lower than her collarbone. He dug in the blade slowly, feeling around for how deep it would go. Angelica let out a piercing scream likely to wake up the entirety of the barracks. The Spaniard dragged the dagger through her skin, slowly, watching the flow of blood as he continued to slice open her skin. He released the blade, as the seven or so inch cut continued to pour out with blood. He placed the dagger onto the table.

Pain coursed through her body. It was sheer agony. All her wounds throbbed, but the fresh cut was throbbing most profusely, as she struggled to deal with the pain. She shut her eyes and grimaced. The Spaniard spoke up. "The manuscript. We want it back." His bluntness showed her he knew about it, however she didn't quite understand how. The Spaniard noticed her questioning expression. "You see, when dear old Jack visited a pub on the docks, he just happened to let slip that there was a girl." He recounted, his eyes flipping from the blood on her chest, to her eyes. "In his words, he needed that manuscript, and since he couldn't manage to separate you from it, he'd take you along with it." Angelica glared back at him. "I don't care what he said." The Spaniard disregarded her comment. "He did prove quite elusive, though. He left no mention as to who you were, or how I could get to you." He gave a sigh. "All that changed, when you slipped Jack out of the Town Square, and Fausto here spotted you too. Many thanks to him." He gestured towards the guard. Angelica scowled at him in turn. "You gave us all the leads necessary." The mystery became clear before her eyes, as she understood how they had come to be here. "Tell me again, where is it?" Angelica refused to give in. "I don't know where it is." She spat back at him, lying straight through her teeth.

She watched, as the Spaniard's expression soured, his eyes darkened several shades, and his mouth twitched. She recognised that expression, as her heart skipped a beat in fear. "LIAR!" He bellowed. Angelica flinched and held her breath. The Spaniard raised a hand, and slapped her in a single impulsive movement with severe force. He looked back at Angelica. Her head was cocked to the left, and she remained motionless. The guard took a few steps closer. "You've knocked her unconscious." He commented. "Mierda!" The Spaniard swore. "She knows. I know she does." Fausto continued. The Spaniard nodded in response. "Give her time. Wait a while, and we'll start again. This time, with Jack aswell." He paused. "That is bound to make her spill." The Spaniard got off her limp and seemingly lifeless body, standing up and surveying her carefully. "She's turning out to be tougher than Jack." He turned to Fausto. "Go get the admiral, take her away."

The Admiral appeared behind the door, hot on the guard's footsteps. He looked horrified at the state of Angelica. There was blood almost everywhere, frequent bruises and dirty big red mark from where she had been slapped. "How could you do this to her?" He snapped to the guard. "What do you mean? This is exactly how a whore should be treated." The admiral unravelled her bonds, examining the cut on her hand. He lifted her up, and put her arm over his shoulder, and held her in tight to his body. The guard did the same on the other side of her. Angelica's face twisted with the movement, limply falling close to the Admiral's face. He looked at her. He couldn't comprehend why they could treat her like this. _She was so beautiful. _He studied her face. She must have been no older than seventeen, beaten and bruised, so far from peace. He felt sick in his stomach. He wished he could help her. If it weren't for Jack, she wouldn't have ever been in this position. He tried to direct his anger towards the captain, but he couldn't. "She's human, that's why." He finally answered, to the guard. Fausto snickered. He savoured her predicament. He liked to see them like this. To him, that was their rightful position.

"There." Fausto said, as he dropped his share of Angelica's weight as they approached the cell. The Admiral scowled, as he left them there. The Admiral carried her carefully, walking past the cell, and taking her to the infirmary. It was not until he carried her the last few steps, that she finally roused. He glanced over at her. Her eyes were glassy, and tears trickled down her face. She looked directly at him, hardly able to do anything else. He put her down on the bench, and made sure she was capable of sitting upright. She watched as he gathered various items from around the room. She could hardly move or talk, but she could watch. He sat down on the floor in front of her, and extracted a bandage from his pile. He reached for Angelica's hand, as she held it up limply, giving him room to work. He ripped off a substantial piece, and started to carefully wrap it around her palm. She flinched a little at the pressure, but he was gentle with her. He finished off, moving to sit beside her. He wet a piece of fabric, as he wiped away the stains of blood from her face, and dabbed at the gaping gash. Angelica watched as he did so. She seemed almost surprised that someone was not treating her with hostility. He moved closer to her, their faces only inches apart. He locked eyes with her. He liked her eyes. He looked down at the rest of her body, noticing the bloody stains on her chest and on her stomach. He wanted to cover them, but thought it inappropriate to tend to them.

He left it at that, and helped her stand up, as she clung onto his support as if for dear life. The Admiral guided her back to the cell, only to be confronted with a prison security guard. "Nobody is to help the prisoners." He commanded, frowning at Angelica's bandaged hand. "She needed it." The Admiral replied. The guard opened the lock, and snatched Angelica off the Admiral, pushing her into the cell. Jack caught her, glaring at the Admiral, most discouraged that he had taken Angelica's welfare into his own hands. "I repeat. No interfering." The man retorted. The Admiral took his eyes off Angelica, and turned his attention back to the cell-guard. "I think you will find, I am of higher rank than you." The Admiral turned and left, leaving the guard with no response.

Angelica didn't have the will to leave Jack's arms, as he brushed the hair away from the gash on her forehead, eyeing the damage. He scowled, noticing the blood staining her shirt. She looked up at his expression, noticing his severe discomfort. Jack sat her down, making sure her back was turned to the cell door. He leaned against the back wall, bringing her to sit on his lap, so she was close. He knew that the blade was what caused the wound on her stomach, and knew it should be covered. He slipped his hands under her shirt, fumbling to find the knot of the sash. He untied it, retrieving the blade and placed it behind his back. He fiddled with the sash, running his hands over the wound to pinpoint its location, as Angelica gasped at the contact. He fidgeted with the length of material under her shirt, raising it up several inches to be able to cover the extent of the wound. He tied it back together, slipping the blade back, but making sure it wouldn't pierce her skin again. He put her shirt back down; checking to make sure the guard hadn't spotted it; but her wasn't facing them. He gave a small smile at Angelica, as her pulled her down to lie on Jack's chest. It was over, if only for a while. She gave a sigh, as she relaxed her muscles and tried to put the experience to the back of her mind. Even her wounds seemed to decrease in pain at the feel of his body. The scent of Jack overwhelmed her with a sense of peace. She raised her head to Jack, locking onto his eyes. His eyes seemed pained and distant, fretting over the ordeal more than she was. He tilted his head down, bringing his lips to touch hers. He kissed her, gently. It was comforting to feel the warmth of another person so near to her. She felt him relax, as he placed an arm across her back. She savoured the taste of him, hoping it wouldn't be the last time she would experience it. She broke the kiss, short of breath. She could hardly see his face in the dim light, but knew he was looking at her. She curled herself up, resting her head on Jack's chest. She shut her eyes, as she realised how emotionally and physically drained she was. In the darkness, she felt Jack take her hand, and interlock it with his. It was all she needed.

She awoke hours later, blinking several times before realising it was the dead of night. She lifted her head up, seeing that Jack was still awake. He was too troubled to sleep. She had never seen him so timid. He smiled at her, not wanting to leave her eyes. Needing to change position, she moved off Jack, deciding to sit beside him instead. She tilted her head to rest against his shoulder. She noticed the guard was gone, and she wondered where he may return. Barbossa remained in his position on the adjoining wall; his eyes wide open, glancing over at Jack and Angelica. He refused to comment, but wondered how they had managed to form a bond so strong over just a couple of days. The companionship they shared seemed foreign to him. He put the thought out of his head, trying to rack his brains, in the hope he could conjure up an idea for an escape.

The guard returned. Angelica glared at him, as he peered through the bars. He noticed Angelica's stare. "Al igual que lo que te pasó? Hay mucho más por venir." Jack watched as Angelica got to her feet and made her way towards the guard. "Que no es de tu business." Angelica revoked. The guard sneered. "Ha, yo tenía razón última vez, no estaba yo?" He mocked, as Angelica approached the bars. She listened to his taunts, humiliated and enraged. "Decir eso otra vez." She insisted. She knew she was about to be pushed over the edge. He stared intently at her. Getting in close to her face for effect. "Yo tenía razón. Se va a pasar de nuevo, esta vez correctamente." She knew what he was hinting at. She was intimidated, infuriated, and violated. "No." Her eyes glistened with fury. "Ya sabes lo que quiero decir."

That was it. "NO!" She screamed, reaching for the blade and plunging it deep into his ribcage in one forceful and smooth reaction. The man squealed, as his eyes met Angelica's. She gasped, as she lowered her gaze. She saw red. Blood; everywhere. It streamed out of him in gushes. Horrified, she yanked back the blade. The guard buckled at the knees, as his eyes became bloodshot. Barbossa jumped to his feet, reaching through the bars, latching onto the set of keys around his waist before the man fell down to the floor. Angelica looked at the blade in her hands. It was coated red, even the handle and her fingers were covered in it. She couldn't bring herself to take her eyes off it. It was strangely mesmerising. Jack sprinted up, and stood behind Angelica, ready to support her if she fell. Queasiness flooded through her, as she began to comprehend what she had done. Her impulsive reaction had given him a fatal blow. Horror engulfed her, as she dropped the blade in disgust. Her mouth was agape, her eyes wide as she let out a slight whimper. Jack held her up, trying to direct his gaze anywhere but at the man's body. Blood continued to flood out of him. He no longer stirred. Jack swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a second in an attempt to prevent him from being sick. Barbossa fiddled with the keys, trying to find the right one. He jangled it in the keyhole profusely, looking around, hearing distant voices alerted by Angelica's scream. He jimmied the key, until it eventually clicked open. With a slight grin, he pushed open the door, stepping over the corpse. "Let's go." Barbossa ordered. Jack pushed Angelica out, as they broke into a run. Angelica glanced back at the man, but Jack pulled her along, as the trio bounded up the steps, up onto the ground level. They could hear footsteps coming towards them, although couldn't tell which direction it was from. They ran along the alleyway, disoriented and trying to find any light, which might signal the outdoors.

"¡EH!" Someone yelled. It was the Admiral. Barbossa and Jack froze. Angelica kept on going, running full pelt towards him. Barbossa and Jack exchanged puzzled glances, before they followed her. "Este camino!" The Admiral offered. Angelica followed him. The Admiral showed her a barred door, which he hastily unlocked. Angelica peered out. It led to a path, which led into the forest on the outskirts of town. The Admiral pointed out the docks to her. "Nadie te vea así." Angelica smiled. He had given them an escape. She flung her arms around the Admiral, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Gracias. Espero que algún día pueda devolver el favour." She whispered into his ear. She lingered there, until she could hear Jack's and Barbossa's footsteps catching up. She let go, and tried to memorize his face in her mind. She smiled at his surprised expression. Jack looked curiously at Angelica, not exactly sure what he had seen. Angelica surveyed the area, it was a good few metre jump down to the path. Barbossa went first, bounding off the ledge, landing on his feet. He pelted off, as Jack took her hand, and prepared to jump. Angelica glanced one more time at the Admiral, beaming graciously at him. Jack and Angelica jumped off the ledge, making the distance and running off behind Barbossa. The Admiral watched as they took off into the darkness. His part wasn't done, quite yet. They would need their crew back to make a successful escape off the coast, and so he walked off, prepared to find their cell and set them free, while the attention was still on the empty cell.

Angelica ran, as fast as she could. It felt wonderful; the wind flowing through her hair, the ability to move, to run wherever she pleased. A smile was planted onto her face; she felt happiness burst from within her. This was an escape. An adventure. They kept running, until they were covered by the dense jungle forest. They looked back, but nobody had followed them. They kept going, eventually running into a cliff-face, allowing them a view of the town, the dock and coast. Angelica didn't she had ever seen a more beautiful sight. The lights of the town resembled yellow stars, the sea shimmered in the moonlight, and the ships looked ghostly. They got down on all fours, watching the movement of the town. Nobody seemed to be looking for them yet, though they would surely be seen if they started climbing down the cliff face now. They waited. Angelica felt Jack's eyes on her. She looked over to him. He liked the excited grin on her face. He moved closer to whisper into her ear. "This…is freedom." She gave a small nod. She liked this, this, freedom. The ability to run; to escape authority, to kiss, to touch, to do anything they wanted. The noise level of the town spiked, as they watched. "Escapees!" Someone shouted. For a moment, Angelica thought they had been discovered, until they saw what looked like a group of people running on the rooftops. "It's the crew!" Jack realised. Barbossa gave a chuckle. "Let's go!"

Barbossa and Jack jumped down to the lower ledge, and caught Angelica as she jumped. They started climbing, working their way down the jagged rocks, and negotiating their way down to the next ledge. They were almost there. They jumped the next one, until they were able to run down the hill that remained. It was easy work, as they knew they wouldn't draw any attention to themselves. Jack took Angelica's hand, hurrying her along. They had reached the town wall, and knew the docks were just around the corner. Jack recounted the position of his ship in his head. They listened carefully. They heard the rowdy noise of the crew nearing closer, as they jumped between rooftops. They jeered as they went; knowing the soldiers had no chance of catching them. Their noise had awoken much of the town up, as people wandered out from their houses in alarm. They waited until their footsteps were almost directly over their heads. "Ready?" Jack asked Angelica. She gave a nod. Jack nodded to Barbossa. "Run!"

Jack and Angelica bounded after Barbossa, everything they passed appeared as just a blur. They could see various members of the crew ahead, as they hurried after them. They all joined up as a group, running towards the mighty Black Pearl. Jack kept a hold of Angelica's hand, so they wouldn't be separated in the ruckus. Jack grinned at the sight of the Pearl. _His Pearl._ They scurried onto the ship, with many shouts and laughs. Some of the crew flogged some barrels of rum on-board; others grabbed whatever food they could get their hands on. Barbossa took charge, shouting various orders to the crew. "Weigh anchor!" "All aboard!" Barbossa took the wheel, as the ship began to drift out of the dock. Jack kept running, leading Angelica to his cabin. He ushered her inside, shutting over the door quickly, as they both leaned their backs on the door.

They were overwhelmed with joy. Their breathing was heavy, trying desperately to catch their breath in between chuckles of laughter. "We did it." Jack spluttered. Angelica looked over to him. "We did it." She repeated. She kept her eyes fixed on his, as she reached over, and removed his hat, placing it firmly on her head. She gave a giggle, as she had to tilt her head up just to see Jack with the hat much too large for her. He had to admit; she looked a whole lot better than he did in that hat. Not to mention, incredibly cute. He took her hand and tugged her closer, making her come up flush with his body. She smiled, as Jack brought his lips to her in a way that was anything but gentle. He was insistent in her mouth; wanting her to feel his need, his desire for her and his desire to keep her safe at all costs. He felt her lips curl up into a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. He brought his arms down to support her, and pushed her back against the wood of the door. She relished the feel of him, bringing her hands up to run them through his hair. Jack pulled back to catch a breath. He looked into her eyes, or what he could see of them from the darkness his hat provided. She was more enthusiastic than he remembered, pulling him back, closer to her. "Don't stop." She whispered. He grinned, as his lips found hers, moving over them with a sense of urgency.

_This was bliss._ He thought. He wished it would never, ever, stop.

**~End of Chapter Twelve~**

**Woo, a nice balance with that little scene at the end there. Let me give you a clue. I lead on from that last bit in the next chapter. It's going to be hot. I'm excited for it. Alrighty, I hope that chapter wasn't too hard to digest. We completely change tone now. It won't be long until I get that up, it will the Chapter 14 that is going to take a while to figure out. **

**I would have changed the rating for this, but nobody thought it was necessary. If you do think I should change it, just let me know and I shall do so. Thanks.**

**Thankyou so much for reading! I only post because I can see people are reading this. To those that have reviewed, all of you, I really love getting some feedback Good, bad or neutral. You motivate me, and make my day!**

**Write a comment, anyone? I'd love that, really.**


	13. The Truth, Or Something Better

**Welcome back! Sorry, I have been backpacking through East Timor and Indonesia for the past seven weeks, so hence no update. Please let me off this time. I'm rewarding you with a smut chapter.**

**Boy, this one was a hard one. I had to write this scene in several different parts, putting each different emotion and element in separately. I didn't want to create another flawless and pain-free "fade to black" scene that riddles fan fiction. Perhaps you'll agree with my choice. Perhaps.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything. I never do.**

**~Chapter Thirteen~**

"Don't stop." She whispered. Jack paused for a moment, realising the consequence behind those two simple words. He swallowed hard, trying to exercise some level of restraint on his desires. "I don't plan to." Jack replied, feeling Angelica smile against his lips. The dim candlelight of the room illuminated Angelica's features, as Jack surveyed her face. It told the same story as her words did. He felt her fingertips resting on his chest, and with her touch, he could feel his body was alive. Jack tried to be gentle, his awareness heightened of the tenderness of her fresh wounds. He could feel everything, from his raised heartbeat, to his aching feet and his wounds, and he had no doubt Angelica was experiencing the same.

Jack's glassy eyes wandered to the collision wound on the side of her forehead, and felt immediately responsible for it. It was a deep wound, but by the look on Angelica's face, it was not paining her. Her features indicated she was settled, and Jack wondered if it was him that had calmed her down. He dismissed the thought swiftly, debating whether to ask her if it hurt, but though it was better unsaid.

Jack tightened his grip on her and shuffled backwards to the door, to support their weight. Angelica giggled slightly. It was in that moment, as Angelica was raised higher than him, that she, very clearly, was calling the shots. He never would have expected that of her after what she had been through, but the fact remained, she did, and it enticed him heavily. She inched her face closer and allowed her muscles to hug his body, as she brought her hand up to brush some of his hair away. Her delicate touch was almost driving him over the edge, as he restrained himself, trying to draw this moment out as long as possible. Her lips touched his, only gently, subtly teasing him. She could see the desire plastered on his face, and thought it cruel to not indulge him. "Are you tempted?" She whispered softly.

Jack didn't respond, instead forcing his mouth upon hers; catching her by suprise, his lips emitting warmth that was strangely comforting to her. Angelica kissed him fearlessly now, confident in her touch and curious enough to push him to his limit. She was surprised that the salty taste still lingered on his tongue, but the familiar palate seemed addictive to her. Jack felt drunk by the sensations overwhelming him. He tried to focus; however he quickly fell back into the blissful pleasure that make him weak at the knees. She repositioned herself, wrapping her arms around his neck, her bandaged hand placed further out, with her body sinking dangerously low on his. He cringed, hoping she wouldn't notice his hardness and reject his advances. He shifted her up, and readjusted himself under the extra weight. She wriggled under his hands, arousing him in the most delicious way possible.

He groaned, as she clung to him tighter, and grinded into his hips. He stopped dead, as though he had imagined it. _Had she, just…?_ But his thoughts diminished when she moved her body melted onto his once more. His knees were close to failing to support them, so he held her tight to his body, and guided them both towards the table. He stumbled over there, keeping his lips glued to hers, pushing her back so she was leaning on the table. He slid her onto it, not taking his lips away from hers as he fumbled around the table, before he clasped his hand around a cylindrical bottle. _Bingo._ Jack thought.

Angelica pushed back, taking in several breaths of air. "You know, Jack. This is what got you into so much trouble in the first place." She said, indicating to the bottle. Jack took his hands off her, fiddling with the stopper of the bottle, before he managed to uncork it. Flipping it onto the floor, he took a swig. He needed that drink. "And what makes you say that?" Angelica paused for a moment. "You let slip. They knew about the stolen manuscript." Jack paused, thinking back to if he had mentioned the manuscript, until his eyes widened in remembrance. "Once." He replied offhandedly, eyes darting between Angelica and the bottle. "It doesn't matter. They would have caught you anyway, since you chose to waltz into town with wanted posters plastered to every wall with your name on it." Sarcasm highlighted her tone, and made Jack feel utterly stupid and beaten. "Not my fault you were stopped by a rogue guard." He shot back. Angelica didn't want to bother with an argument going nowhere. "Jack, what difference does it make? We were caught and tortured, and now that's over." Jack thought about how very accurate her words were.

"That's true. Now I'm free to do this to you." Jack slid Angelica off the table, snaking an arm around her waist bringing her flush with his body. Jack advanced towards her lips, but watched as her eyes clasped shut and surprised her by landing on her neck. She responded with a badly suppressed moan, as she delved her undamaged hand inside his pocket and tightened her grip.

Jack's breath hitched, and his heart raced. There was such an element of danger in this, and in her, something he found himself drawn to. They could be caught at any moment, or be chased by the Spanish in their speedy ships with narrow hulls, or Angelica could realise her predicament and curse him. But none of this looked likely to happen. He walked her backwards, until the backs of her knees touched the bedframe. Her eyes flung open, as though that touch of the bedframe told her more of his plans Jack's actions did. She knew where this was going, and she didn't want to stop. Jack pressed his body weight against her, forcing her to arch back over the bed. She went willingly, pulling on the coarse material of Jack's jacket to pull him down with her. The pair landed with a groan against the mattress. She clambered over the bedframe, using her forearms to steady herself and push her further up, as Jack followed, bringing himself to hover over her.

However, this intimate position was not enough for Jack. He kneeled down on the bedcovers, and pulled Angelica up onto his thighs to form a straddling position, keeping her thighs tight around his hips. Her body was flush with his, and she became aware of his hardness pressing into her in the most intimate fashion. She was partly shocked, partly curious. Jack reclaimed her lips and her mouth, as her pace slogged behind as she comprehended that it was _her_ that had invoked that reaction. Angelica felt his tongue probing the insides of her mouth, exploring new territory. She tried to steady her breath, but again was hit with the urge to feel some part of him. To tear his clothes from his body and leave nothing between them but physical space. She needed to feel more of him, to feel his bare skin and have it crush down on hers.

She brought her hands up to his shoulders and pushed his jacket off, as he removed his hands from his waist to allow it to fall needlessly to the floor. Her hands found their way to the front of his shirt, hastily running her hands under it to feel the hardness of his abdomen. Jack shivered, as a sigh escaped through his lined lips. Jack removed his hat from her head and flung it across the room. She noticed that every action she made had a reaction from him. A powerful one, and it made her feel very much in control. Angelica liked that. Angelica smiled fleetingly, her breathing laboured and her eyes seeming several shades darker. The candlelight of the cabin had cast a yellow glow upon her face, accentuating her soft features and mellowing the colour of her wounds. Her lips were curved in a low-grade smirk, as the pace of their passion slowed to truly encompass the new territory they were on the brink of.

Angelica shifted her glance from his face; down to his belt buckles where his sash usually hung above. Slowly and with steady hands, her hands dropped and tightened around the buckle, drawing out the material until it gradually loosened. Jack stretched his neck up towards the ceiling, her hands dangerously close to the centrepoint of his desire, he was forced to try to steady himself and keep his hands from running over her. Angelica worked at the knot, untied it, and let it fall aside. She could see Jack's partly concealed pistol and dagger, and she tossed them onto the floor with a _thunk_. She felt Jack's eyes hover over her, as she felt the element of fun drain from within her, and be replaced with a feeling of tenderness. She timidly moved her eyes over his, reaching up and pushing the bandana off his forehead. It suddenly dawned on Jack that he had never removed his banana for any woman before. He felt reluctant to remove it, but before he could protest, it was already gone. Jack removed his boots with the help of the bedframe, joining the heap of discarded items on the wooden boards.

The warmth of Jack's body so close to hers calmed her, and made the events in the cellar seem further and further away. There was tenderness and sympathy in his touch, and curiosity and compassion in hers. Angelica's hands rested lightly on his hips, fiddling with the worn material of his shirt, ruffling it up in her hands, and raising it further up Jack's torso. Jack elevated his arms above his head as his shirt was removed from his body. Angelica had never seen his chest before, and was strangely fascinated by it. She brought her hands to his torso, running a cautious finger along his accentuated muscles, his arms toned with muscle, his torso broad, littered with various cuts and ropeburns, his abdomen well defined from the time spent working on ships. Her touches were so sensational he wondered how long he could exercise self-control. While Angelica saw his body as well developed, she noticed his frame was still small and not dissimilar to that of a teenager. Jack groaned, shifting himself, pressing down on Angelica's hips and forcing her to lie back down. She went willingly, shuffling up slightly so her head could rest on the pillow. Jack remained on all fours, his muscles tense and taut, watching her under her, exactly where he wanted her to be.

He brushed her hair away from her face, his eyes wandering down her chest, to her stomach and thighs and back up again, hungrily wishing he could tear the clothes from her body. Angelica felt herself grow cold with timidity under his intent gaze, and Jack was quick to spot this, and press his body against hers. Jack could feel the indentations of her hipbones and the softness of her breasts, and it almost sent him over the edge. He tenderly brushed his cheek against hers, his lips moving down the length of her throat, touching a spot of such sensitivity Angelica immediately raised her hands and folded them through his thick dreds. Her mouth was left partly ajar, as Jack caressed her skin with his mouth, occasionally giving her a sudden jolt of intense energy through her. Her eyes alternated from being clamped shut to snapping open at a sudden feeling of pleasure.

Her body was heated and her cheeks flushed, as the spots Jack touched were marked with a light red blush. He worked his way down, moving over the slight dip in her neck, making her entire chest feel instantly more sensitive. He slowed, noticing her lower lip was trembling, and wondered if he had moved too close the slice below her collarbone, so he moved himself up to focus his attention on her lips. Her mind was becoming progressively more hazy, and she was barely able to keep her thoughts from blending let alone have much comprehension beyond pleasure.

Jack moved his mouth over hers, concentrating her attention there, and decided it was best not to try and remove her shirt or sash, knowing what wounds lay under there. He ran his hands softly down her sides, resting them on her hips. Angelica swallowed hard, and could feel his rough fingertips tracing small circles around her lower abdomen. Her muscles contracted under his touch, and breathing became more rugged by the minute. There was more than desire in that moment, there was so much more. Something Jack had never mixed. It felt like drinking a cocktail of emotion, and waiting for the effects to hit him. The element of fun became to wind its way back into their interactions, and a smile once again peeked at Angelica's lips, her body smouldered as liquid heat seared her to the bone.

Jack's movements suddenly took so much of a hold over her she immediately sat up wrapped her arms around Jack. Jack stopped, feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly, Her arms tight around his back, and her bandaged hand distanced in precaution for being knocked. Her face became buried in the crook of his neck and hair, a moment of sweet serenity. Jack knew this was now or never. He knew where this was heading, and there was not going to be another moment so opportune. He whispered very softly to her, and she could feel his throat resonate against her jaw. "Do you know where this is heading?" He asked. Angelica didn't respond for a few seconds, but he eventually felt her nod against him affectionately. "Do you want it to?" Jack waited. And he waited. He hoped she wouldn't refuse. But her clinging to his back didn't lessen, nor her proximity widen, and eventually, a small "Yes" escaped from the confines of her lips. Jack took a moment to comprehend, and to work out a plan of how exactly to go about it.

Jack reached behind him and groped around for the sheet, grasping it and bringing it up to partly cover them and throw more darkness on their position. He lowered Angelica down and himself with it, and the sheet fell over most of their bodies, as Jack's thighs pushed Angelica's legs slowly more open. Angelica began to eye him intently. She didn't resist, and Jack was grateful for it. His hands rested on her thighs, and wandered between his thighs and hers, unbuttoning. Angelica's eyes darted around the room, zipping from the table scattered with maps, to the bottles of rum and displaced chairs. Awkwardness flooded over her like a blanket, as her body against Jack's caused wonderful friction and beads of sweat to mingle together. Arousal overpowered her, and she could smell Jack's scent on her body. Jack encouraged her thighs to wrap around his, as the moment approached and her mind sped up to a mile a minute, with the most peculiar thoughts jumping into her head. She wondered if the Spanish were trailing them at this very minute. She wondered if it she remembered how to breathe. She hoped his weight wouldn't disturb her wounds.

Jack readjusted his weight over her, grabbing her un-bandaged hand and entwining his fingers through hers, and pushed himself, as gently as possible, into her. She jolted at the intensity. Pain gripped her, as she gasped and belted out a scream, as Jack quickly raised a hand over her mouth and smothered the sound. "Careful!" She commanded, with her eyes harsh, as Jack checked the door behind him. "Sorry." He mustered, his face contorted with effort and slight embarrassment. Angelica's injured arm went around the back of his neck, her face etched in a tight grimace as Jack, slowly but surely, began to move within her. Awkwardness dissipated in the new face of pain, and pain gradually lessened with desire making it's presence known within her very core as Jack settled into a rhythm pumping himself within her.

She breathed slowly, trying to find comfort, her fingers playing subconsciously with his hair and nails running lightly across the back of his neck. Angelica wondered how many other women he had been with. How many he had corrupted, how many he had paid for their services. However the more she thought about it, the more it didn't seem to matter to her; that all seemed so shallow and physical. She herself had given herself to her, and not just her body, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as pleasure made its awareness known, and she tightened her muscles around him in an effort to bring him closer. Jack cursed under his breath, as sweat dripped from his body and made Jack wonder why he hadn't thought of opening the window. Angelica still felt the nagging pain, but felt sufficiently more comfortable in her actions. "Are you going to make me wait?" She teased seductively, making Jack feel very undervalued. She really knew how to push him. It spurred him on, letting his thoughts be lost and his desire take its place.

Jack knew that was the call for him to go faster, as he tried to live up to the expectation, knowing he would not be able to contain himself for very much longer. The feeling of him burned inside her skin, and she inched him closer in order to attempt to fulfill her need. Her mouth curved into the shape of an "O" as Jack moved faster, grunting occasionally as he felt himself tire and come to the brink of release. His hands snaked below her back and pulled them both up to sitting position, as Angelica hissed at the sharper angle of penetration. Jack couldn't contain himself anymore, giving a shudder and a soft groan as he pushed her back down and collapsed on top of her.

Several seconds passed, as they recovered, and Angelica was slightly grateful it was over. Jack tried to steady his breathing into a relaxed rhythm, and try to cool himself down. Angelica's fingers brushed against his back, as she pondered various thoughts. "Had you planned this from the beginning?" She asked curiously, as Jack reached down to the floor and lifted up the bottle or rum. "Would I do such a thing?" He asked, skulling a large amount before gesturing the bottle to her. "Are you kidding? I'm a convent girl. Alcohol has never touched my lips." Jack gave a smirk. "Two things. Firstly, you're not a convent girl no more. I rescued you from it. And secondly, you've tasted it on my lips." He said, taking another swig. "That doesn't count." Angelica insisted, as she wriggled out from under him and moved to sit up, reaching down to button her pants. Jack copied, his eyes subconsciously wandering back to the door. Angelica straightened her hair and pushed it back, before she laid back down on the bed. She was exhausted. The day had been long and draining, and her cuts begged for rest. She tried not to focus on it, and closed her eyes.

"Have you still got that key?" Jack asked. Angelica's brow furrowed. "What key?" Wondering why he would ask such a thing. "This one-" Jack started, reaching his arm down to her neck to pull up the chain, before Angelica quickly slapped his hand away. Jack looked disappointed. "Touchy, aren't we." He grumbled. Angelica let out a sigh, wondering why Jack was so edgy. "Go to sleep, Jack." She remarked. "I can't. You've stolen my bed." Angelica didn't respond, merely waited for him to relax and lie down next to her. "You could move over." He said, hinting he did not have enough room. Angelica didn't budge, instead pushing Jack over the mattress, making him topple to the floor. "Sleep on the floor." She stated, trying to keep her voice steady and not let the hilarity she found in it show. Jack climbed back onto the bed, allowing his hands to wander to her stomach and brought her body flush with his. "You're trouble." Jack whispered into her ear, as she wriggled and writhed in an effort to escape Jack's grasp. "And you're not going anywhere." He insisted. She eventually stopped moving, for she had no real wish to leave Jack's arms. They felt, if only for a fleeting moment, just like home to her.

**~End of Chapter Thirteen~**

**So there you go. I hope I didn't make you cringe. It's perhaps slightly out of character, but please keep in mind, these are my portrayals of the characters when they are barely young adults, and I need a base to start somewhere. They didn't just meet and immediately turn into angry fire-breathing dragons biting each other's heads off.**

**It's my last year of school this 2013, (Horay!) but that also means hard work. Updates are always in the making, so have no fear. They will come! Also, I would like to share a big THANKS to everyone, I was gleefully happy when I discovered I made 100 reviews before the ticking over to the New Year. :D**

**As always, leave a comment, tell me what you think, and thankyou as ever to those that read and review. You are all so lovely.**


End file.
